Love & War: was it meant to be?
by Shadow3326
Summary: post-war story; does not comply with book 7 or some 6; Dark times, voldermort has taken over and Muggles are lower than house elves and the boy who lived is now an enigma. Chapter 9 is up! M for soon-to-come chapters! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

** I HEREBY DECLARE THAT THE BOOKS FROM WHICH THE IDEAS AND CHARACTERS WERE EXTRACTED DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND ALL CREDIT AND OWNERSHIP FOR THESE WONDERFUL FICTIONAL CONCEPTS AND CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, J.K. ROWLING & L.J. SMITH.**

**THIS BOOK DOES NOT FOLLOW THE ENDING JKR DEVISED FOR THE SEVENTH BOOK. It takes an entirely different storyline**

* * *

_**Start**_

The streets of Diagon Alley was crowded and colourful, full of people of all ages, races and status walking in and out of the magic filled shops and cheerfully friendly people nod greetings at each other, meeting old friends and making new friends.

But that was the past. What seemed like a distant dream to those, 'once smiley faces' that were lying in the streets now rugged and bareboned. They lay their there their eyes cast down and dressed in rags with no food nor water whilst the once few proud sneering faces alone wondered the streets freely, turning up their noses at the lesser.

They were nothing but slaves, unworthy of humanely treatment. They were the lowest of lowest born with the blood that once polluted the wizerding world. Not anymore…oh no! The new minister for magic had seen to that. He had followed every word of his glorified master. The Dark Lord. He had seen to it that the mudbloods were put into their correct places in the wizerding world. They are now slaves; degraded below the status of house elves.

The scream of a young woman's voice cut through the silent no 'respectful' streets of diagon alley, causing the tall well recognized man with pale blonde hair, stop short at the sound and turned towards it.

At seeing a rugged looking (young?) woman being manhandled by a much respectable looking pureblood young man, he shrugged and with a slight sneer curving his lips, continued his way towards the pub across the street ignoring the woman's screams. They were mudbloods and why should he stop the enjoyment of a pureblood. Although he didn't understand why exactly a pureblood would even want to pollute himself by touching a filthy creature such as that.

Outside in the streets the woman struggled against the assaulting hands of the man, unable to find a way to escape him. She felt her back slamming onto a nearby wall and the rags she was wearing were ripped mercilessly in the middle of a street while many watched unable to stop what was happening and others watched enjoying her pain.

She shut her eyes tight, controlling the tears that were threatening to escape. She will not show herself weak. No matter what her position in society she will not give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd weaken her…although perhaps her prominently burning cheeks, her fisted hands and her tightly shut eyes would give away more of her fear and anger than she wished to.

When his hands slid underneath the ragged shirt, her sensibilities gave away to her anger and she tore at his face with her nails but before she could do anymore she felt something hit her head and then………….

………….Everything went black.

A while later

Her eyes opened to get a slightly blurred view of where she was and the first thing she saw was bars. Vertically lined iron bars. She shut her deep cinnamon brown eyes in the hope of clearing her vision before sitting herself up properly and opening them once again, hoping against hope that her earlier actions hadn't brought her to the place she thought she was in. A place she and many other muggleborns dreaded more than the prospect of hell itself.

"Oh god no!..." She murmured biting her lower lip as she realized the truth of her current situation. Her eyes darted around looking at the crowded and absolutely unlivably disgusting atmosphere of the place she was in. It smelled like a sewer, Or rather worse than a sewer.

i "In society they are the lowest of lowest, a position even below the house elves, no luxury shall they benefit from and they should live in no higher place than a sewer…" /i She felt those words ringing through her ears as if it happened a mere minute ago and not over a year ago.

There were lots and lots of people crowded into tiny little cells just like the one she was in right now. They were crammed worst than the way an overloaded storage cupboard would be stored and she wondered how they managed to breath. Thankfully she was the only one in her cell.

She sighed knowing she couldn't escape this chapter of the nightmare that had taken over her life. But it wasn't really a nightmare was it? It was her life and she couldn't just wake up from it and rest her head against her mother's shoulders.

Her eyes teared up at the thought of her beloved mother, whose death she had been forced to watch. She had been forced to endure pain worse than imaginable in watching her mother being raped and killed in front of her eyes.

And the nightmare stretched on and on into the fate that had befallen her since what they believed to be the 'last battle' between the dark lord and the boy-who-lived. And now a new chapter in her world of horrors was unfolding, probably to worsen her situation even more as it had been doing for the last year and a half of her life.

Now she was to be sold to a 'pure blooded' wizerding family and she would be forced to serve them until she is sold again, released or until death takes her into the other world, which she hoped would be soon.

"Of course Minister, we have plenty of 'em here for all kinds of prices!" A proud voice cut through her thoughts and she sat up straight, trying to listen to what was being said.

So the minister of magic was here…..

"Price does not matter to me" A low sneering voice replied.

"We have a lots of well broken in ones..." The first voice added sounding quite gleeful. "Well workable ones too, they are sir, yes they are" He seemed to be rather nervous but wanting to please his buyer anyway.

"They are all supposed to be workable you imbecile" The ministers voice sneered in reply and now she could here the footsteps nearing her cell.

"Oh no sir. That one was just brought in…we don't know what she's like at all. Someone more familiar perhaps……………." The voice trailed off since it received no response and finally the two men came to stand right in front of her cell.

One of the two was hunched and dirty looking, with a cruel narrowed eyes and a scar cutting through his right cheek. He stood a step behind the other man, whom of course couldn't be more familiar to the girl in the cell. She knew that scornful face only too well.

Lucius Malfoy. The minister for magic and Lord Voldermorts most trusted of death eaters; the man who had walked right past her while she was being assaulted by the other pure blood. Of course she hadn't expected him to do much considering he had partaken in deciding their fate too.

Lucius smirked at the sight of the woman he had seen just the day before. After all it wasn't often you see a Pure Blood touch filth and he had indeed wondered why anyone would want to touch that creature so he had naturally remembered her slightly. She did have some strangely familiar looking brown eyes. But he didn't associate himself with mudbloods.

The woman cringed at the sight of him and although she didn't want to appear weak in front of the man who had decreed this existence for her, she couldn't help but shrink back slightly. Oh god….she honestly didn't want to end up in his manor a slave to him and the very alike sneering face of his dear son.

"Hmm……………….I think she'll do" Lucius murmured taking pleasure in knowing that the woman was fazed my him.

* * *

**Harry's side of things **

Beautiful Sandy bays, bright blue skies, palm trees and lots of friendly face. That's what the deep green eyes that stared around saw. This was Carmel. Had he ever been here before? He wondered frowning slightly.

What's his name? He didn't know. He looked to be in his late teens. Probably around 18/19 years old, ready to leave college and go to university perhaps? Had he ever been to college? Well he knew how to write and read so he supposed he did have education. Looks wise he had the most intense green eyes and a ruggedly handsome face. He had a strong lean build. Perhaps he had participated in some kind of sport? His jet black hair stood hanging loosely all over the place rather attractively and he wore circular glasses. But the most prominent feature in his face was the lightning bold shaped scar that marred his forehead but it was mostly concealed by his hair. He looked like any other teenager wondering the streets of Carmel.

But unlike most teenagers, he didn't know who the hell he was!


	2. Chapter 2 Home to the Malfoys

Of course it had been quite a while since he'd woken up in the clammy streets of Les Vegas with a badly twisted arm, well bruised skin and a strange cloak over a pair of jeans and a tattered shirt…oh yes add to that a very confused and lost memory. All he could remember were flashes of strange lightning white and green lights being fired at him….he figured they were just a result of his head being beaten somewhere.

Barely managing to stand up straight he had been fortunate enough to come across a house nearby where a kind old woman had taken him in. Of course after that there had been all the problems with the police trying to track down who he was and where he lived etc but in the end for some strange reason they couldn't seem to find anything at all about him, unsurprising since he didn't even know his name.

Now? Well he had found a place with a traveling artist, whom he had befriended easily. A middle aged man who had agreed to give him a home if he was willing to work for it. So now he was an artist's assistant. Strange job but it earned him a living and gave him somewhere to belong to until he found his real home.

He plopped himself on the sandy beach, under a palm tree, enjoying the view in front of him…and that included some exceptionally pretty girls who were playing around in the water.

He knew he would be staying here for a while and to be honest he didn't exactly have much to do. Earning his living in Bill's idea was helping the man lift one of his large canvases once in a while and dealing with certain 'younger' customers. The man seems to think he had a 'certain charm' about him which was according to most enhanced by his English accent.

He didn't mid this life at all. And yet sometimes he felt that a huge part of him was missing. HE felt as though he had played a big part in something somewhere and yet he couldn't figure out where. Right now however he was bored shitless.

"Hey there! you new around here?" A soft melodic voice cut through his thoughts and he turned towards the voice, squinting his eyes lightly against the sun and his gaze settled on what could possibly be the most sensual girl he had ever set eyes on. His gaze widened slightly and for some freaky reason he wondered how he looked at that moment. He was dressed in a rather battered pair of jeans and a shirt which he left open due to the weather.

"Erm hello?! Can you, like, hear me dude?..." He blinked and grinned at himself realizing he hadn't replied to her earlier question.

"Uh yeah..." got here last night" He muttered clearing his through nervous for some reason. He had never actually been nervous with girls, not as far as he could remember anyway specially since he didn't give a dman what they thought of him. "I'm Harry" He added as an afterthought. Yup that was the name they had registered him under. Apparently he looked like a 'Harry' type of person. He didn't think so…Oh well.

* * *

**Hermione's side of things**

"Hmm...I think she'll do" Lucius murmured taking pleasure in knowing that the woman was fazed by him.

Hermione's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. Yes she had begun to guess that her next morning would be in Malfoy manor but she was still shaken up at the thought to her dismay. At least he hadn't recognized her. At least she didn't think he had.

"And what is its name?" Was he directing the 'it' to her? She was used to being treated like a 'thing' rather than a living, breathing human being, but it was still unnerving to be called that.

"She just about woke up I think sir. Took a hit in the head. It seems she insulted a pureblood. Didn't have a chance to find out" The man replied turning to glare at her. "You girl, what's your name?"

"Jane" She answered at once giving her middle name instead of her first. It was best to keep any trigger of recognition as far from Lucius Malfoy as possible.

"Common mudblood name" The man sneered glaring at her. Lucius just gave his usual slimy sneer and nodded to the man.

"Fine. Have her transported to the manor. Narcissa or my son should be there" And with a swish of his cloak he was gone, striding disdainfully down the crowded streets which strangely parted as he made his way through them.

AND that's how Hermione Jane Granger ended up and hour later, staring at the large, black unwelcoming looking gates of the Malfoy manor. Now more commonly known as the Ministers Hall.

The gates were pulled open and she was benefited to the sight of a very large house that should be called castle and not the commonly used 'manor' Why three people would want such a huge place she had no idea but it could easily house and army. Before she could fully take in the sight in the gardens, fountains and well kept flowers (although for some reason it was strange wizards like them had flowers…) she was dragged by the back of her blouse's neck towards the large mahogany doors with the snake embedded design.

The man who was 'escorting' her to the manor straightened his robes before using the huge latch to kick on the door twice and Hermione wondered if they could actually here it across the house. It was a beautiful place, she knew that inside her heart even it she was unwilling to admit it and she justified that thought by the fact that the people who lived there just took away every beauty of the place.

After what seemed like hours the door was opened by a well attired man who had what seemed to be the most stiff face and he nodded them in without a word and led them down a 'never ending' corridor and into a room with an equally large door. "The new mudblood is here ma'am" he sad with a bow towards a silhouette that stood in a corner of the room.

The lady whom she assumed to be Narcissa Malfoy turned around to face them, her expression as contemptuous as ever as her scrutinizing gaze swept over Hermione before turning to the man next to her.

"You're late" She held up a slender hand when he started to speak. "I do not have time for your excuses. You may leave" It was slightly comical to Hermione as it seemed like people treated the Malfoys like royalty. But she supposed that they were sort of royalty in a way. No wonder Malfoy jr. was so damn cocky.

She kept her eyes trained to the polished floor, feeling Narcissa's gaze on her. "What's your name girl?" The woman questioned stonily. At least she hadn't called her 'mudblood'.

"Jane….ma'am" Hermione replied her eyes still cast downwards.

"hmm…Winky!" Narcissa seemed to dismiss Hermione after that and a tawny little extremely familiar house elf appeared with a crack and took silently led Hermione out of the door and down the corridor again.

"How are you doing Winky?" Hermione inquired after a long pause where they were still walking down the corridor and the elf turned to look at Hermione, her large eyes even wider.

"Does Winky know you?" She seemed very careful of how she addressed Hermione.

Hermione gave the first hint of a smile at the house-elf's confusion. "Yes Winky, I used to go to Hogwarts remember?...we used to come to the kitchens once in a while" She added with a twinkle in her eyes at the memories. They were happy memories and yet they brought tears to her eyes. Would she ever see her friends again? She doubted it. She blinked back the tears and continued down the hallway waiting for a reply from the creature before her.

"Miss is the Potter boy's friend!" The house-elf said even more surprised that she was earlier. "Miss would do better to not…" The house elf stopped suddenly as the sound of footsteps striding down the opposite way of the corridor reached their ears. Hermione didn't need telling to know who it was.

Only three people in the house were confident enough to walk in that manner in the halls and since Lucius was out and Narcissa was in her room it was only too obvious who it was. Draco Malfoy.

Would he recognize her? She wondered worriedly. IF he did her stay here would be even worse than imaginable.

I Please don't recognize me, please have forgotten me…please /i She wished silently lowering her head as a figure appeared in the corridor and neared until she could clearly see the chiseled in ice features, slightly pointed nose, bluest eyes and platinum blonde hair that wasn't sleeked back like it used to, but fell freely about his face. She hadn't seen him since their sixth year and over two years had passed since then. He had definitely changed. He wasn't skinny like he used to be, but seemed to have a lean, strong build which could clearly be seen even through the dark green cloak he wore. His expression was as passive as ever and as they neared his gaze narrowed slightly.

"New mudblood here already?" He murmured, a familiar smirk crossing his handsome face...Whoa. She did not just think that the filthy arrogant bastard was handsome...

But saying otherwise would be lying to herself and that would be cowardly. Yes Hermione Jane granger thought Draco Malfoy had gotten extremely attractive. She remembered how Parvati and Lavender used to talk about how 'sexy' Draco Malfoy was. But she had never seen anything in him.

"HEllO! Great! the mudblood is deaf as well as ugly...and dumb... and stupid...and dirty" He taunted still smirking and Hermione's hands folded tightly into fists controlling the raging fire that was taking over her at the familiarity of the taunts.

Gods, how she wished she could slap that smirk off his damned face...

But of course that'll be like digging her own grave and lying down in it herself. She wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. She looked up finally raising her head to meet his slightly surprised blue gaze, then regretting it immediately when he frowned slightly then his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Had he recognized her? She chewed on her lower lip waiting for yet another bolt of bad fortune to hit her.

* * *

**Harry's end of things **

She smiled. "Wow he can talk! I'm Jade. Jade Harman. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry" Hmm... maybe this wasn't going to be i that /i boring after all

"Pleasure's all mine" He replied charmingly returning her smile. "You live here long Jade?" He inquired in a way of making conversation, whilst taking in her looks.

Her long straight blonde hair was so pale it was almost silvery and wend down to her lower back like a shimmering fall and framed her soft extremely pale face nicely. It was strange her face should be so pale since she lived in such a hot place but the paleness wasn't sickly. It was vibrant and translucent. Her large almond shaped eyes were the deepest green with nicely arched eyebrows and commended her full red lips to perfection. She wasn't too tall and neither was she short and she was slim with slight curves. Ok so she had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever come across...

"Not in Carmel no, I moved to Vegas a couple of years ago but it was getting boring and my brother didn't like the area we lived in... he's our legal guardian" She added shrugging. "So we moved here, my two sisters and I, just last month"

"What about your parents?" He asked immediately regretting it just in case they had died or something. He didn't want to upset her.

"Erm..." She hesitated a little before answering. "My mother is dead, and...well we don't really get on with out dad" She muttered frowning slightly so that Harry Apologized to her.

"Uh sorry I didn't mean to probe"

"Don't worry about it" She laughed, the sound musical. "What about you?"

"I don't really know much about myself...I've had a case of amnesia" He replied with a shrug and her eyes widened slightly then turned playful.

"So you could be like a member of the mafia and we wouldn't know...oooh that'd be soo cool" She giggled slightly enjoying running away with her imagination.

And that's how Harry spent his afternoon, getting to know Jade Harman and enjoying a nice long chat with his newly acquainted friend.


	3. Chapter 3 THE Hermione Granger?

**This part does not have any Harry Stuff... sorry**

Had he recognized her? She chewed on her lower lip waiting for yet another bolt of bad fortune to hit her.

Her heart thudding against her chest she stared back at him. What was the point of trying to look away now? If he recognized her there was nothing much she could do about that unfortunately. But had he? He wasn't giving any indication as to whether he had or not and it was making more anxious. His stormy azure eyes were calculating as he stared her down.

After what seemed like years he shook his head slightly and the satisfied smirk returned and he began to walk past her...making sure he didn't even brush her. "Go lick the kitchen floor where you belong mudblood...oh wait the Malfoy kitchen floor is too clean for the likes of you" He added gleefully causing tears to raise in Hermione's cinnamon brown gaze which she kept hidden. Then he walked off with a swish of his cloak much like his bastard of a father. Why was she taking his insults to heart? She was quite used to them afterall. She sighed and followed the house elf to the kitchen.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand continued out of the door slightly confused for some strange reason.

Those eyes were so familiar... and yet it couldn't be who he thought it was could it? She was dead. She was supposed to have died with the last war.

He shook his head frowning. Was she alive after all this time? Wouldn't his father have known if she was alive? She was afterall part of the golden trio that the dark lord had wanted completely and utterly destroyed.

He strode over towards the stables where the family horses were kept and headed towards the snow white stallion that stood out amongst the other darker toned horses. The horse neighed and whinnied as his master approached him and ran a hand down its snowy wild mane. The horse looked untamed and wild unlike the much perfected and groomed horses that stood beside it and yet it looked to be the strongest.

He mounted the horse with practiced grace not even bothering to saddle the creature. Could it have been Hermione Granger? The Hermione Granger of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry? Nah. The girl would kill herself before giving in to this position in his house of all places. That was something he had begrudgingly admired about her. He hated her guts, yet she was one of the rare people who had dared to stand up to him.

A cold frown crossed his face as the memory of her punching him in their third year came to his mind. She hadn't left a physical scar on his face, yet the embarrassment of mudblood Granger punching Draco Malfoy had caused him to be a joke in school for a while, although no one had actually dared to laugh at his face. He had never gotten a chance for revenge.

It had almost been like a game between the two of them. Tough mouthed, arrogant conceited Malfoy and part-of-the golden-trio, witty know-it-all Granger. He smirked at the thought.

He shook his head. He was starting to digress from the original topic which was the new mudblood. Those brown eyes of Grangers seemed to have been branded in his mind from all the time he had seen them glaring out at him and this girl he had seen a few minutes ago had the same piercingly soft cinnamon gaze. Maybe she was Granger, but then maybe she wasn't and he wasn't about to waste his time thinking about a stupid mudblood who didn't deserve to lick the dirt off his boots.

And yet wanting to do something didn't mean you always did it. He had absentmindedly drifted towards the back part of the house and had now a good view of the very large kitchen with its many house elves and the two mudbloods working busily making ready supper.

His searching stormy orbs found what...or rather whom he was looking for. She was now dressed in better clothing. Not even the Servants of the Malfoy household were allowed to look unclean. It was dishonorable and the 'noble' Malfoy's should not be exposed to such uncleanly-ness.

Hermione on the other hand didn't notice the piercing blue eyes that followed her every move calculatingly.

She was chopping onions, her eyes watering from the strong vapor. Yes even with the magic, they were forced to do work manually. She wiped some of the tears - that were brought not by the onions alone- by the back of her arm and blew back a curl of brown hair that had fallen into her face before looking towards the other girl who looked to be around a year younger than her. She wondered how long the girl had worked at the Malfoy manor for. She didn't look all that bad considering she was a servant in the house of the minister for magic.

She finished chopping the onions and headed for the cupboard looking for a pan, which brought her to stand next to the girl.

"Hey there" She murmured softly. And the girl looked up. She was average looking with short black hair that she had pulled away from her face with black hair pins, hazel eyes and a slim figure.

"Hey" The girl replied uninterestedly continuing with her work. Why was the girl being so cold? Hermione would've thought that it would be nice to have another girl working in the same house. Didn't the girl feel lonely?

"I'm Jane" Hermione tried again starting to do the dishes after handing her chopped onions to a house elf nearby. All she got in reply was a grunt.

She took a deep breath and tried yet again to converse with the girl, still completely unawares of the electric gaze following her movements. "Have you worked here for long?"

Finally the girl looked up. "Listen, I don't know you I don't want to know you ok" She snapped finally. "You'd act like my best friend one minute and the next you'd be off telling Lord Malfoy tales on me and I'm already done with being ...being punished" She muttered and moved away from Hermione leaving her open mouthed.

Would another person in her own position do such thing? How could they rat out on someone who was facing hell already? Perhaps to get more respect in the house? Hermione wasn't dumb enough to believe that a Malfoy will ever respect a muggle even if they had died trying to help.

She scowled. She was Hermione Jane Grange and she never gave up on a person. She strode over to where the other girl was standing by the window facing the back garden and caught her by the arm as the girl tried to walk away with a huff.

"I don't know if someone did that to you but I can give you my word...I can promise you on everything I believe that I would never do that to anyone. We are all in the same pit and pushing someone into a deeper hole isn't going to help anyone get out of it" She let out a breath and looked at the girl who was eyeing her with what seemed to be a more pleasant look, although slightly suspicious still.

"Can we start again please? I'd really like to have someone in this damned place that I could actually relate to" Hermione added more confident in her words now. "I'm Jane" She held out her hand.

"Raven" The other girl seemed to have warmed a considerable amount to Hermione as she took Hermione's hand with her own well worked callused hands. "And to answer your earlier question I've worked here ever since…well since the whole thing started"

Hermione winced slightly. God this girl must have been through a lot. Serving the Malfoys for two years wouldn't be fun.

"How about you…where did you work before now?" The girl seemed quite willing to chat now.

"Erm no where really, I just wondered about in the streets and just the other day I got…assaulted by a pure blood" She replied wincing at the memory of his hands on her. "And I kind of lost my temper and scratched his face...and next thing I know I was at the slave trade center" She muttered shrugging.

"You scratched a pureblood! Go you!" The girl said sounding rather gleeful making Hermione let out a little giggle. Something she hadn't done in a very long time. It was nice to actually talk to someone like Raven. Come to think of it that named did suit her very well.

"By the way Jane, we have an audience" Raven murmured suddenly whispering and making Hermione look up, causing her to meet the stormy blue hued gaze she and come to hate over the years. They were fixed on her unnervingly studious and calculating and he didn't even bother to look away when she looked up. Was he guessing who she really was? She certainly hoped not.

She pulled her gaze away and continued her work mentally kicking herself for allowing looking at him for so long. Was she crazy to be baiting him like that!? Yup she was.

Daring to look up once more She caught the horse's snowy hair fly against the wind getting going across the back garden with an amazing grace and she knew the grace was not up to the horse alone but depended on the rider's control. She watched thoughtfully as it started to ebb away from her view. She had never guessed that Draco Malfoy would be interested in riding but then again they were pretty much the wizerding royalty. He rode with an amazing grace and skill even without the saddle and the sight which sent her heart fluttering into a land of wistfulness. How she would love to ride free like the wind... she shook her head. That was never going to happen now though was it?

"Yeah, looks fun doesn't it?" A voice murmured. Raven, next to her was wearing a far away look. "I used to have a horse, back home. An Arabian stallion. He was the best" She whispered tears forming in her hazel eyes. "I wonder what's happened to him, probably the same thing that happened to my parents huh?" She added with a sigh and Hermione reached out and hugged her in a sudden impulse.

"I know how that feels...I'm sorry" She murmured when a house elf interrupted them with more work. The table was to be set and after a very exhausting supper arrangement the two girls finally got a chance to have a long chat.

"It's not so bad really. I mean its Lucius who's horrible. Narcissa likes to keep herself to herself and Draco...well it just depends on his mood. All in all its not as bad as people think it would be here since Lucius is hardly ever home. He's always off running errands for you-know who" Raven seemed chatty once you get to know her and quite sarcastic. She was excused before end of the supper since the Malfoy's decided one person was enough to clean the kitchen and do the dishes.

Which Hermione can safely say was almost impossible and it was past 2 am when she finally finished and managed to sit on the floor for a few minutes, utterly exhausted and drained of every ounce of energy.

For the first time since she came to the house the real picture of the rest her time here sank its sharp teeth into her mind. But Hermione Grange didn't give up...how long was she going to keep telling herself that? She wondered how long it was until she cracked and gave into death. Not too long she hoped.

Just as she began to get her breath back and started to drift off into a world of real nightmares that she found more comforting than reality, the sound of the door slamming open made her look up at her midnight/early morning visitor which was of course none other than her old school enemy. Draco Malfoy.

He stood at the door still in his day clothes, his blue orbs narrowed at her. "Aww the mudblood is tired on her first day" HE taunted smirking and she wondered if he had actually come to the kitchen at 3 am just to taunt the little bit of energy left inside her.

"She stood up straightening her clothes and averting her gaze from his into the floor instead. "Can I help you...Sir"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" He snapped back and she obeyed by the slightest raising of her head still not looking directly at him. "You seem somewhat familiar" He added scowling. "I don't associate with mudbloods if I can help it but I know you don't I? From somewhere" Perhaps the heightened thudding of her heart could be heard outside. OR maybe he noticed the blood drain from her face leaving it as pale as a sheet.

"What's your name mudblood?"

"Jane Sir" Hermione replied keeping her eyes on the wall behind his pale platinum hair that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Jane what?" HE snapped and she hesitated. She hadn't thought of that but before she could come up with a reply he added with decided arrogance. "Perhaps it's along the line of 'Granger'? hmmm...that's a common mudblood name isn't it? A common filthy mudblood name"


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

Her heart was thudding so loud, Hermione thought it was about to burst out of her chest or something and his smirk widened into a gleeful grin knowing he had won out. How could she have handled this so badly? She was mentally kicking herself to death and yet all her efforts at keeping her name from the Malfoys were a waste. She felt his hands let go of her chin and suddenly she was aware of her surroundings again.

She was trapped in the house of her enemies and now that chapter of her nightmare had turned the page for an even worst scenario and that wasn't about to end anytime soon.

"This is absolutely bloody fantastic! The know-it-all of the golden trio is a slave in my house!" Draco mused leaning casually against the wall with that annoying smirk plastered onto his face. "Hermione Granger is MY slave! Summer seems to have taken a turn for the better suddenly!" His smirk widened suddenly.

"The dark lord should be pleased that Potters right hand is still alive wouldn't he? Hmm I should owl him first thing in the morning..." He mused enjoying the fact that he was unnerving her. He knew she'd rather endure any amount of abuse in the Malfoy household than to stand on the same soil as Lord Voldermorts.

"Pity father's away or I'm sure he would be quite unhappy that you lied to him about your identity" He added. "That would've been fun to watch"

How could people be so cruel to another human being? Hermione wondered silently.

"Or maybe I could introduce you to the Dark Lord when he joins mother and I for Lunch tomorrow" He mused stretching his arms over his head casually.

Unable to stop the tears starting to gather in her eyes Hermione turned away from him which as she realized in the next instant, was a terrible Mistake.

It seems that Malfoys didn't tolerate such behavior. Just as she turned away he grabbed the scarf that confined her hair, turning her head painfully to face him. "Don't you dare turn away from in that disrespectful manner Mudblood" He hissed. Why was Draco Malfoy losing his temper so quickly? His hold has unclipped the scarf releasing her long brown curls, that was now held in his fist.

She screamed out completely startled by his violent actions. "Malfoy Let g goof me!" She shouted at him unable to stop herself. "You are a heartless...-she stopped gasping for air as he twisted her curls tightened around her neck but managed to get the words out nonetheless "A heartless, selfish, arrogant gasp filthy bastard" She spat out completely forgetting her position in the house and in the society.

She was shocked by her words but she didn't regret it not even when he pulled her by her hair towards him so that her face was some mere inches away from his own pale one.

"How dare you speak to me that way" He hissed his beautiful blue orbs on fire. "Do you honestly think that there is even the slightest chance that potty or weasel is alive Granger? Do you believe that anything will ever go back to how it was?" The already flowing tears increased as she blinked at his words. They were the truth she had never admitted to herself. She did hope.

HE sneered narrowing his eyes. "You're a fool Granger. If I was you I'd have killed myself because I wouldn't be dumb enough to believe that afterall this there's a way for mudblood filth to ever have a life in the wizerding world" He hissed, his hold not loosening a notch.

"Malfoy you're strangling me" She whispered gasping for air. He ignored her.

"Were you there when potty was shredded to dust by the dark lord?" His hand had loosened a little and tried to pull away unsuccessfully. "I was. Potty died screaming for mercy and neither of his dear friends were there to help him. Weasel was cowering on the floor bleeding to death and you being the mudblood filth that you are, wasn't even in sight. Bet you were wondering what the most 'clever' move would be huh? Thinking you would be the sensible one and save the day perhaps, you know to the 'right thing'? "

She gasped at the last piece of his torturous information. That was something she had never allowed herself to think about knowing if she did she would lose her mind with guilt. He was right. She hadn't been there when her two friends had most needed her and that guilt would eat her inside out and she would deserve it.

"It's not down to right or wrong anymore. It's all about power. Survival of the fittest and the fittest are the purebloods" HE jeered.

"So I think you should learn to hold your tongue while you're here. You don't deserve to talk back" He continued harshly. "At least when a death eater promises his service to the dark lord they stick behind him through pain or death...you so called 'loyal' Gryffindor fled in the end. Specially you Granger. You're friends are dead and all of your mudblood people are dieing and it's all your fault"

A sob escaped her lips with a gasp. "Why are you telling me all this?" it was barely a whisper and Malfoys eyes finally focused clearly on hers and for some strange reason he released his hold on her as suddenly as he had taken hold of her making her stagger out of balance.

"Because you deserve to be reminded of what a disloyal, hypocritical filth you are" He hissed holding her gaze in his icy ruthless ones for an instant.

Then with that he turned around swiftly slapping her face with his cloak as he did so and stalked off abruptly leaving Hermione sitting on the corner of the kitchen floor crying. Actually crying for the first time since her nightmare began.

He might have left but his words hung in the air around her, haunting her into her most painful nightmare yet.

Draco Malfoy had yet again managed to torture her emotionally more than anyone or anything had ever managed physically or emotionally and it angered her that he seemed to be able to pierce the core of her heart so painfully without even bothering to aim properly. He didn't even know anything about her or her feelings and yet he knew exactly what would leave a permanent scar in her heart.

And yet in this instant his words couldn't be more right. It was her fault that her friends had died. If she had been there on time she could've at least helped them buy some more time. He had been right yet again. She had been waiting for the perfect time and she had missed it. She had completely missed everything and didn't even get a chance to see her friends in the last minute. She hadn't died trying to help them as a true Gryffindor should. As a true b friend /b should. She was a coward. She was everything he had accused her of and she had finally allowed herself to admit it.

* * *

**Harry's side of things**

It was yet another bright morning and Harry had yet another day to laze around. He climbed downstairs of the house he was staying in where Bill was working on various wall paintings, had his breakfast and went outside trying to think of something to do.

He was yet again drifting off to thoughts as he seemed to do so often lately. Yet this time his thoughts weren't the usual blunder about what his past could've been like. This time his thoughts involved a Green eyed beauty and a musical laugh.

Harry and Rowana had spent the whole evening getting to know each other, watching the sunset while eating ice cream and finally as it darkened Harry had offered to walk her home. It was ordinary and fun. But something that wasn't ordinary was the way Jade seemed to be so guarded in what she said. She always seemed to change the subject whenever it turned in her direction. But he had given it a mere moment's thought and dismissed it. No one would want to say much about themselves to a person they had just met.

He could afterall even be a member of the mafia!

He had also met her older sister. Blaise Morgan. She looked as different from Rowana as possible with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He had even wondered if they were really sisters.

As he drifted down the sea shore, his hands in his pockets and his messy black hair beating against his face over the wind his thoughts turned to a part of his conversation with Jade.

"Do you think there's a family out there somewhere waiting for you?" She had asked and he had merely shrugged. But she had pressed on. "Don't you want to find out who you really are? I would"

"Yeah I'd love to know what my real name is and who my real family is but I can't" was all he had said then he had merely changed subjects.

Just because he had dismissed it in that instant didn't mean he never thought about it. He couldn't even if he want to forget about it. The nightmare would never allow that.

He had been having repeated nightmares haunting his dreams every night. It was all like a fantasy. He remembered some faces. Some faces that he thought he should know but didn't.

For some reason a gut feeling told him even if he found out the truth about his past it wouldn't be very pleasant. But then there was another side that was accusing him of being a coward and he didn't know which was right. He didn't know which to choose and besides even if he did want to find out where was he going to start? The police had tried. The social service had tried. What chance in hell did he, one single teenage kid have of finding anything in a country he didn't even believe he belonged to.

At least that bit was obvious. He definitely didn't have an American accent. He sighed running a hand through his hair and messing it up even more than it already was. It was an action that came to him naturally and subconsciously.

His mind was starting to replay the nightmares that he had fought so hard to forget. The nightmares that surfaced every night in his dreams.

_The cruel slits of snakelike red eyes._

_A blinding green/red light followed by a cruel satisfied laugh._

_Then his view was blocked by fiery red hair and a few seconds later the figure went flying and hit the wall painfully._

_Disappointment: The feeling that he had lost a battle to save the life of millions._

_Then he felt a jolt of pain! So inescapably painful and torturous that he wanted so badly to wake up and yet he couldn't. He was trapped by a force so strong no amount of willpower could seem to fight it and then suddenly and abruptly he would wake up sweating and clutching the lightning shaped scar in his forehead that seemed to burn prominently._

But for some strange reason two other images were always on the surface of his mind at the end of the dreams. One seemed to be of young man with fiery red hair and a genuine and kind freckled face and the other was of a young woman and yet he couldn't remember the facial features of this young woman at all.

How the hell was he supposed to figure this all. Flashing green lights. People he didn't know the names of. Feelings of letting down the whole world. He was definitely messed up.


	5. Chapter 5 Death wish?

"HEY! I didn't expect to see you so soon again!" A cheerful voice cut through Harry's thoughts and he looked around searching and spotting the source. It was jade jogging towards him looking as gorgeous as ever. This girl seemed to get even better looking every minute that passed by and he grinned back with a slight wave as she neared him and slowed into a walk.

"How are ya doin'?" He inquired glad to have someone – especially her- to talk to instead of being lost in random and extremely confusing thoughts.

She just shrugged. "Alive and bored...not much different from yesterday" and he laughed in return. She can be quite cynical in a cute way sometimes but there was something more mysterious to her that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet. He noticed that specially when she always changed subjects very tactfully when the talks turned to her or her family And there was something definitely unusual about her eyes; He noticed that they almost lit up – a little like a cats – when the skies darkened. That could be for no reason at all but still. He knew there was something strange about this girl.

"Listen Jade" He cleared his throat unsure of why he was bothering her with this in the first place. b "I was thinking about what you said yesterday and you were right...I mean I DO want to know if there's a family out there that I belong to and I want to find out. But the thing is I don't remember anything and the only thing I get when I try is a the feeling of my head about to explode" /b

By the time he had definitely gained her interest and she was looking at him studiously as if trying to figure something out or as if she was trying to find a way to look into his mind; that was it. The way she was staring at him made him feel like his mind was being invaded and then suddenly it stopped. The feeling just gave away to nothingness and all that was left were her emerald gaze staring at him with slight concern.

"What about dreams? Reoccurring nightmares maybe" She asked him suddenly startling him slightly by her frankness. "I've heard of people with amnesia seeing flashes of their past through dreams" It was strangely startling that she had grasped it so quickly. Maybe it was common but it still made him feel like she had read his mind. But that wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

That morning Hermione's nightmare seemed to worsen. She saw herself killing her friends, her family and everyone that she loved looked at her with looks of betrayal and hatred that tore her heart inside out and yet in her dreams she was cruel. She deserved to be looked at like that. She saw things as though she had pointed her want at Harry and Ron. She had heard her own voice shouting the words of the killing curse. 

But what kept on surfacing were icy, electrifying blue eyes that stared at her sneeringly then they were looking at her with pity and the next moment they were looking at her with hatred and the almost illusionary for a split second their gaze changed into something that was just the opposite of hatred but that almost seemed like an illusion of the dream itself as they returned to their cold stoic hatred watching everything that was going on un-movingly and studiously and finally settled back on her...

Which is when she was shaken awake and she opened her eyes frightened that she would meet blue eyes in front of her but getting instead the soft hazel that send a warm relief to her mind.

"Are you ok?, You were crying. Nightmares huh?"

Ravens voice brought her fully back from her little world of nightmares into a reality which seemed to her now, worse that any nightmare yet. And the memories of last night or rather 'early this morning' came flooding back to her mind and she shut her eyes again not wanting to think about what awaited her at lunch. And then Hermione registered what Raven was going on about.

"Yeah nightmares.." She muttered with a sigh. b "Nothing new though is it" /b She added standing up and straightening herself and taking the water she was being offered.

They went on with their work until breakfast was over but Hermione just kept drifting off into her own world and noticeably so which she realized when Raven grabbed hr hand and brought her to a corner of the busy kitchen (preparing breakfast for the Malfoys).

"What's wrong Jane? Other than you being stuck here that is"

"Uh nothing" She replied with a dry laugh and a shrug. "Everything is as fine as it could be"

"Bull shit"

"Raven..."

"NO. I distinctly remember you implying yesterday that we were in this together. That means telling each other stuff that's bothering you and its not like you or I have any one else in this house. And.." The girl sounded slightly hurt which got to Hermione and she opened her mouth to reply but not before Raven had finished her sentence.

"And I swear I heard voices in the kitchen early this morning and I come down here to find that you never left the kitchen and DON'T say you were talking in your sleep because I'm pretty sure I heard a male voice. What the hell is going on Jane?...Please tell me"

Hermione sighed making up her mind. Raven was right. They only had each other as new as their acquaintance may be and if she was going to be killed after lunch by the Voldermort her only friend in the house might as well know the truth. But would she believe the truth. Hermione Granger, as in Harry Potter's best friend, was supposed to be dead afterall.

"Raven, I just...I don't think you'll believe much of what I'm going to say" She muttered with a sigh. She took a deep breath and started again.

"You see the thing is you did hear voices earlier. That was me and Draco Malfoy"

As Raven gasped concernedly Hermione continued not letting the other girl talk and telling her 'friend' of who she really was and exactly what happened.

"So Draco's threatened to tell Voldermort that I'm alive and he will today at lunch" /b She finished letting out her breath and finally looking at Raven to see her reaction which was of course shock.

"OMG b-but you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well I'm not"

"He'll kill you, you have to escape. I'll help…there's got to be a way"

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do. Why the hell would you lie about this. no one's stupid enough to claime to be one of the trio! That's not the point we have to get you out. If you're alive maybe Harry Potter is too. Maybe there's a way out of this"

Raven was getting carried away and Hermione stepped in stopping her. "Harry's not alive Raven. I wish he was. God I miss him so much. I wish Ron was alive. I wish they could help" Tears started to find its way to her cinnamon eyes. "And is all partly my fault. If I had been there on time maybe they would be alive right now. My two best friends are dead. I have no idea what happened to the Weaslys. They're probably dead too"

She felt as if her head was about to burst with the sudden wave of emotion over the loss of the cheerful Weasly family. Fred and George with their never ending laughs. Bill and Fluer's fluffy sometimes even annoying romance, Charley...she didn't know him that well but he was fun in his own way, Ginny's witty antics and little quarrels with her brothers and their girly conversations and then there was Mr. Weasly with his never ending questions about the muggle world and Mrs. Weasly's ever generous love. They had been poor in money, but rich in personality, love and cheer and she couldn't love them more if she tried.

They had been her second family...which of course made her think of her own loving parents. As an only child they had loved her in everyway possible leaving her to want for nothing.

"God I wish at least one of them were alive. I wish there was some hope. Some little scrap of hope that, at least an illusion that I could hold on to but there isn't" In one of the rarest moments of her existence, Hermione Granger sounded defeated.

Suddenly she felt a comforting pair of arms envelope her in a soothing hug. "You have no idea how many times I've been through that in my own way Jane, But Gods if there's one thing I learnt from my parents its to never give up. No matter what"

"Its not your fault. You'd have been killed if you had tried anything" Raven added.

"I should've been killed. I deserved to die"

That was the point when the door burst open alarming the house elves into almost dropping their work and their stood with a scathing look Draco Malfoy.

"I couldn't agree more with that statement Granger" He joined into the conversation smirking "Had a good night Granger? Still can't believe Potty's know-it-all is working in my house" He added with a smirk that was so familiar to Hermione that she stood up away from Raven who looked pretty scared herself and Hermione's warm eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Yeah Malfoy I had a great night and an interesting conversation with an amazing bouncing ferret" She snapped. Why did she keep baiting him? He could kill her right now and not a hair would turn against it and yet she kept losing control whenever he was around.

But she noticed that to her satisfaction Draco's pale cheeks were slightly but noticeably pink tinged.

He lounged at her, suddenly pissed off as if he'd had enough of her and then back-handing her so heard that she almost stumbled to the ground. "You forget your place mudblood" and he raised his hand for a second shot at her already red cheek but out of some strange impulse Hermione caught his hand in mid air the defiant streak showing in her eyes as she met his own electrifying blue ones.

Now they definitely had the attention of the whole kitchen. Even the house elves were trying to get a peak while 'working'. And Raven just looked gob-smacked and frozen in her place.

"I stand by what I said last night Malfoy. You're filth no matter how pure you consider your blood is" She whispered her voice filled with raw, unleashed emotions. She was shocked at her own antics and yet here she was still not letting go of his pale strong wrist. Her heart was beating wildly.

'_Oh my gods, I'm so dead' _She thought to herself but Draco Malfoy looked speechless for once in his lifetime. No one, NO one, specially no slave of his had ever dared to ever go against him. In school it was Granger who mainly rivaled him intellectually and otherwise and now a slave. She was a slave in his own house and yet she had the guts to go against him.

Draco seemed frozen too; apparently shocked that she would dare to do such a thing. His icy blue orbs were fixed on her thinned fingers that encircled his wrist and she suddenly let go of it as if she had laid her hands on a hot tong.

He turned around and started to stride out of the kitchen his face with almost as much emotions as a rock, but he turned back at the door. "And yet you're my slave. Lunch's at 12 Granger. We have a visitor remember" The last sentence he called to the whole kitchen before disappearing down the hall.

Hermione just stood frozen while Raven opened her mouth as if to say something then shut it then did the same again. "Of all the time I worked here I have never seen, not even his own mother stand up to Draco Malfoy" She whispered finally finding her voice. " I heard The last person who ever got close to it was aveda kadaverad and the only thing she did was almost touch Draco's robe when he was about to use the cruciatous curse on her...you called him filth and you grabbed his hand, completely standing up to him and he didn't even do anything"

Hermione didn't reply as she rubbed her bruising cheek lightly realizing she had dug herself into the deepest hole yet.

"And what's with the 'bouncing ferret'?" Raven added curiously bringing a smile to Hermione's face at the memory as she retold the incident with 'professor' Moody..

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was having a completely different train of thoughts as he headed off to his favorite destination in the manor. The stables. His horse wanting to be alone with his extremely confused thoughts.

_'What was it with Hermione Granger and defiance. Did the girl really have a death wish? And why the hell had he walked away with nothing but a few words in return?_


	6. Chapter 6 A dinner guest

Every passing second made Hermione more and more anxious. In her mind she had no doubt that Draco would indeed let Voldermort know that the supposedly dead, best friend of Harry Potter was actually the new slave in his house.

It would probably earn him a higher place In Voldermort's circle perhaps? Although she doubted that there was a position any higher than what the Malfoys had. Having Lord Voldermort for lunch was probably as close as one could get to him.

She was shocked out of her thoughts by the sound of a gong going off in the kitchen reminding her that lunch should be started to be prepared, which gave them no time for a breather from breakfast preparations. In her distracted state Hermione forgot that she was holding a glass bowl and the noise of the gong shocked her into letting go of it and it crashed loudly on the floor shattering to pieces.

The elves were suddenly panicked and looked scared. Was there a lot of repercussion for breaking the bowl? Afterall a 'reparo' would fix it.

"Oh god I'm sorry...I was startled...I"

Suddenly Winky was at her side and clicked her long thin fingers fixing the bowl instantly and returning it to her hands.

"Miss should be more careful. Masters don't like mess. Clumsy they say. Ought to be punished. Miss should tread carefully with the young master, miss should. " The elf muttered shacking its large eared head and getting back to work. "Winky remembers miss and the young master argue all the time at the school Winky does. But should no more..."

"Er..Thanks Winky" this was the first time Winky had actually associated with her and mentioned something of knowing Hermione, other than the jobs she was supposed to do.

"Miss must be careful" The elf repeated before wondering off.

"The elf, know you too?" Raven arched her thin eyebrows watching Hermione watch the elf thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she used to work at Hogwarts too, after Crouch gave her 'clothes' that is"

And yet again Hermione's mind drifted off to her friends. Harry and Ron and their stupid antics, Harry's love for adventure and his strange attraction to troublesome situations, Ron's in and out wit rants about teachers, wrongly done homework. How she missed them all. And instead of being with her friends, or at least dieing with her friends she was stuck here in the house of her worst enemy. And now she was about to be exposed to the most feared of them all. Perhaps she feared him less than most others in her position would but she had seen first had how torturous he was.

She highly doubted he would kill her. No, that would be too merciful.

Outside Draco Malfoy too was lost in a completely different train of thoughts. He had yet to inform his mother about his newly acquired knowledge. He didn't know why but he had kept that to himself. He had yet to share this knowledge with his father or even his best friend. Blaise Zabini. He knew Blaise well enough to trust him to keep his mouth shut had Draco asked it of him, but for some reason he had refrained from owling his friend.

Since he saw her in the kitchen speaking to the other mudblood girl – Raven?- he had been quite sure that this was indeed the very well known Hermione Granger. But she had definitely changed. Had she not been a filthy mudblood he would call her 'attractive'.

Her childish bushy hair had grown into more luscious curls as he witnessed early this morning. Her eyes...those were the major give away to her identity. Unchangingly deep and large in its cinnamon hue recognition had hit him the instance he met them and yet his sense had told him otherwise. Why did he remember the mudbloods eyes? Perhaps it was all the time they had stared out at him in hatred, challenge and defiance. Just like she had done this morning.

That had certainly made him give her a grudging amount of respect as much as he would never admit that to himself.

She had been occupying his thoughts all night and even now those thoughts refused to die. Oh well he'll be rid of her at lunch.

But why had the dark lord claimed her death, if the mind-behind-the-trio Granger had been alive all this time?

Perhaps the Dark Lord had been mistaken, but that wasn't an option was it?

Oh well, he'll find out at lunch.

**Lunch time at the Malfoy residence**

Being at the end of a large mansion, the only way Hermione could find out if their 'guest' had arrived was if someone informed the kitchen which was of course done by Draco Malfoy.

Hermione finished a batch of washing up, with her hands soaked to her elbows and stinging slightly from all the washing up liquid and started stacking them on the tall shelves. She had to stand on her tip toes and balance the glassware carefully so as to 'not be clumsy' and stack them in order. The task was proving harder done than said and what didn't help even more was the fact that when Hermione stacked one set and turned to pick up another she was met with the sneeringly amused face of Draco Malfoy.

Had he been standing there for long? She wondered.

He didn't say anything as their gazes met and Hermione pulled away first. For once she wasn't going deliberately fall into a further pit than the one she was already doomed to.

Why wasn't he saying anything? She was getting agitated and uncomfortable. She didn't like him just staring at her with no words and it annoyed her and made her even more anxious which probably showed in her body language because when she next looked in his direction his smirk had widened.

Unable to take it any longer she turned her fiery glare on him.

"If you have something to say Malfoy get it over with"

"What makes you think I came to the kitchen to say anything to you"

Good point. She went back to her work and after a few dreadful moments his taunting voice spoke up again to the kitchen in general and yet when she looked up his gaze was fixed on her alone.

"Our guest has arrived. Lunch is expected to be served by the two mudbloods in an hour"

Hermione couldn't resist this. She was going to be tortured anyway so why hold back. A cornered cat scratches even more fierily than one in an open field. And Hermione was cornered. So she bit back.

"I'd have thought us 'mudbloods' wouldn't be a pleasing sight for Voldermort" The name, as always brought a collective gasp but perhaps the gasp was in this instant more a result of her audacity.

Draco looked at her, unaffected by her response, one single brow arched. "You really do have a death wish don't you Granger? Or are you just plain stupid?" He sounded as if they were having a pleasant conversation.

That was not the response Hermione expected at all. She thought he would fire out. Strike at her even.

"Sure. Being tortured to death at the hands of an infinite Asshole thanks to a cocky heartless bastard has always been my wish" She replied smiling back sweetly.

"Know-it-all-goody-two-shoes is actually swearing? Looks like fear of the dark Lord is really getting to the mudblood in you huh?"

She stacked the second set of glassware in the shelf, careful not to drop any.

"You are too afraid to even utter his name and you call me a coward? He's your 'dark Lord'. To me he's just Tom Marvolo Riddle...Voldermort. To you he's a big bully that scared the shit out of you so badly"

"Just Tom Marvolo Riddle?" He took a few steps closer to her, leaning against the shelf cupboard casually. His actions were unfamiliar and unusual to everyone else in the house because Draco Malfoy never ever looked at a mudblood for more than necessary let alone spend so much time conversing (even in the form of insults) with them. It was intriguing why he would actually take the time to talk to her.

"Do you utter his name because of your bravery? Honestly Granger? Or perhaps its because it gives you a sense of bravery?" Hermione's heart thudded against her chest as she carefully picked up some more of the dishes and he brought his face closer to her ears, so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Or perhaps it's to veil the coward who wasn't there to help her best friends in their most needed time. The cowardly, disloyal mudblood who ran away instead of fighting this 'just' Tom Marvolo Riddle" Only she could hear him. His words were a whisper of menace and his face so close to hers sent chills down her spine.

_Chills of disgust at being so close to Draco Malfoy_ , as she told herself.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything and he knew it. That always got to her. That little point made her guilt ridden and completely defeated.

He moved his face away from her. She didn't comment and tried to block away the tears that gathered in her eyes and instead concentrated on her 'job'.

A few moments passed with no noise other than the typical hustle and bustle of the kitchen. Maybe he was gone. Hermione looked in the direction that he had stood earlier and found his still standing their eyeing her with a curious look. No sneer. But as soon as her eyes met his the taunting looks returned.

"Still no biting comeback Granger? I'm waiting"

She glared at him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her with his earlier comment.

"No Malfoy, I don't see a point in wasting what could be my last little bit of time left talking to a ferrate with the brain span of a tea spoon"

"Took you long enough to establish that sentence though didn't it Granger. Fear of death seems to be making you slower than Weasly was"

Again he was stabbing her with the knife of guilt. Guilt over her friends' deaths. Reminding her that it was her fault.

"And you seem to be keen on conversing with me, slow as I am. Why Malfoy don't get any other company? Crab and Goyal made fine companionship for you as I recall. They were too fast for you to follow perhaps"

It was a childish comeback and perhaps anyone listening who didn't know the two 'companions' of Draco Malfoy wouldn't understand. But it was a commonly known fact at Hogwarts that if Crab and Goyal got any slower time would travel backwards.

She noted a tick starting in his jaw. Not so composed afterall Draco Malfoy. She was getting to him slightly.

He opened his mouth to say something, when a woman's voice interrupted him.

"Draco, there you are" /b Narcissa Malfoy was striding down the hallway dressed in an elegant black dress, her blonde hair pulled back into an stylish bun. b "What on earth are you doing in the kitchens ..." If she wasn't Draco Malfoy's mother Hermione could've called her beautiful. She could certainly see the resemblance between mother and son. b "It wasn't very polite of you at all to excuse yourself 'for a minute' and take such a long time. Keeping the dark Lord waiting isn't very wise" There was an undertone to her voice that for some strange reason made Hermione think twice about Narcissa's 'loyalty' to the dark Lord. Her tone seemed to warn Draco of something rather than reprimand him for being 'impolite'.

"I just came to inform the mudbloods that they are to serve lunch mother and I was only gone for a few minutes" Draco replied shrugging off his mothers warning and with one last glance in Hermione's direction he strode off disappearing down the hall.

Narcissa Malfoy stood there for just a few minutes her eyes fixed on Hermione as If she knew what Draco was really doing in the kitchens. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it again.

"Dinner will be expected the usual time, served as Draco Instructed, by you two. Understood?"

It was Raven who replied. "Yes Ma'am"

As soon as she was out of site, the dark haired girl turned to Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy seems to have gotten one thing right. You certainly seem to have a death wish" She hissed at Hermione.

/ "Wha.." But she was cut off by Raven.

"What were you thinking for god sake. Lipping off like that. Seriously Jane…or Hermione or whatever" – she paused for a minute, her tone softening - " is there nothing...god get you out...He's not going to kill you, you know if that's what you want. I know first hand their methods Hermione Please don't mouth at them "

Hermione reached out and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Rave, I have no death wish and if I have any way to get away from them I swear to you I will"

In her heart she knew there was no way of survival but she wanted to reassure Raven who, as tough as she wanted to be, seemed to be in the verge of breaking down.

But what actually happened at lunch was the most unexpected thing of all.

Hermione took a deep breath as she went into the dining hall with its magnificent table, dimmed candle light and over load of food all of which were carefully prepared and tasted by a house elf to ensure it was not poisoned.

She was met with the most hated sight of all. Voldermort. She froze at the door. She expected him. But she wasn't ready enough to face him. Not strong enough,

The man who had killed her family; her friends; Harry – Ronald – The Weaslys. She could almost hear her mothers screams when she was being tortured to death by the very man sitting with his back turned to her. The countless lives this man had taken in the name of power. The countless lives he had destroyed. Children he had tortured mercilessly. Killing, hurting and demeaning people just because they didn't have the same blood. Just because they weren't his idea of the 'Aryan' race.

Gone. Everyone and everything she cared for was gone for ever. And it was all because of this man. This one man.

A wave of sorrow for her friends engulfed her, bringing stinging tears to her eyes. The tears of sorrow were suddenly turning to lava of anger boiling up inside her. She felt as if she was about to explode. The emotions played over her face and she shut her eyes and opened them once more and met with...

Blue eyes that she had gotten accustomed to meeting at every bad turn the last couple of days.

She steadied herself. She wouldn't give anyone, least of all Draco Malfoy, the satisfaction of getting to her.

He sat at the head of the table with his back to her. Draco was at the other end facing him and her and Narcissa sat in between them. There was not much talk. Draco glanced her once and gave a slight smirk as if to say 'your time is almost up'.

He held out his wine glass indicating her to pour the blood red vintage wine which brought her to stand right in front of Voldermort.

Would he realize that this was the supposedly dead friend of his enemy? Was it Draco's intension to bring her into this position where she was in full view of the man she hated more than Draco Malfoy? She bent her hear head trying her best to hide her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. Her hands were shaky as they poured the wine carefully into his glass and in the middle of it...

Draco cleared his through and carefully began to say something.

"My Lord, I have some news that might interest you" He started

She almost let go of the bottle. But then held on tightly. The bottle would shatter with the pressure of her fingers on them any longer.

_'He's going to tell him'_ Hermione thought, her heart beginning to thump against her chest so loudly.

She moved towards Narcissa Malfoy to serve her empty glass.

"news that might interest me? Do go on" His voice was so cold it made her shiver involuntarily.

"The mudblood here My Lord…" Draco drawled slowly. She could feel his penetrating gaze on her and suddenly she was scared.

Her mind replayed the pain she had seen. To feel them. To be handed to your worse nightmare.

Her hands tightened around the delicate neck of the bottle without realizing it and suddenly b i the noise of shattering glass broke the stillness of the dining room and she gasped and a flash of pain surged through her as the glass cut into her soft skin.

Suddenly all eyes were on her. Red slits of Voldermort.

She heard Narcissa clean up the mess with the use of a wand.

Hermione stood frozen, her hands full of blood, there was still glass cutting into her flesh and yet she didn't move.

"She will be punished my lord. Stupid clumsy creature" Narcissa Malfoy hissed. "Get out of our sight girl. Bring another bottle of wine" The command shook her back to life. And she backed out of the dinning room.

Why hadn't Voldermort uttered a word. She knew the answer. He considered himself too high to even speak to a muggle born.

When she did get back with a bottle of wine (why they didn't use magic to summon it, she had no idea. Perhaps it was merely to work the muggeles) with a cloth wrapped hastily around her fingers she set the bottle on the table and backed off.

The atmosphere had somewhat changed. There was an air of uncomfortable-ness in the room that hadn't been there before. Had Draco revealed her? What was going on.

"You were saying something about the mudblood" Voldermorts eyes flickered in her direction as he prompted Draco.

"Yes My Lord, I was about to say that she's..". – he paused and cleared his throat then continued. Hermione's heart was racing beyond belief and she leant against the wall, clutching her injured hand. The pain of that didn't matter. She was about to get worst in a while.

She raised her eyes towards Malfoy, biting her bottom lip expectantly _'get it over with'_ was that what she wanted. He looked as stoic as always. She looked away from his cold face returning her burning gaze to the floor once again waiting for the blow to come.

"I was about to express my doubts about whether it would be safe to discuss our matters tonight with the mudblood here my Lord "

Too shocked to move, Hermione's eyes widened, gob smacked. What the hell was going on? Daring to look up she caught Draco Malfoys gaze, staring lazily at her. Why hadn't he given her away? She tried to read some emotion into his face but it remained as stoic and stone cold as ever.

"Ah yes, but there is hardly anything it can do while living in the Malfoy household is there?" Voldermorts reply made his electrifying gaze turn their attention back towards his guest.

"But perhaps you are right draco…it is better advised to avoid any form of...eh betrayal" the way he said it , the way he stressed the word 'betrayal', made Hermione turn to Voldermort herself. His red slits were fixed on Draco studiously. Did he know something? Was he s_uspecting_ Draco?! This was interesting.

She turned to look at Draco for any sign...any clue. But there was nothing. He took it all in a stride and with his usual cool demeanor.

"Of course my Lord, betrayal is only likely, where illusion of loyalty is portrayed. Mudbloods don't show loyalty, illusional or otherwise"

Voldermort gave what could be called a satisfied nod. Draco's reply seemed to please him.

"Well said Draco, and perhaps the mudblood should be sent elsewhere while we discuss any proceedings on your...mission"

Narcissa turned to Hermione, indicating for her to leave.

And Hermione forced herself to move, with one last quick look towards Draco. He was looking right at her, thoughtfully. The first sign of any expression she'd seen that evening. What was he thinking? She wondered as she backed out of the room.

But the question that burned in her mind was 'why?'. Why on Merlin's name had Draco Malfoy kept her a secret? Did he just want to daunt her for longer first? Or...or what? Why? She couldn't really think of anything else. But for the moment she supposed she could be safe.


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Feelings

I didn't have a Harry part on my last chap so I thought I'll start off with that this time and then move on to Draco/Hermione. Don't know if you guys remember what happened with HARRY and JADE on chapter 5, but if you don't they were basically chatting about how Harry could try and remember his past

"Maybe you should like, see a psychiatrist or something… " She suggested, making Harry laugh.

" Aww come on, I'm not that crazy yet " He laughed rolling his eyes. "what can a shrink do? Hypnotize the past out of me?"

Jade merely shrugged, looking slightly defensive. "Well its better than nothing. You try coming up with a better idea "

"Sorry Jade, I didn't mean to be offensive. I just don't think there's anything a shrink could do. And besides if they here my dreams they'll send me straight to the psycho ward "

She shrugged again " I guess you're right. Did you have anything at all on you, when you woke up"

"Good point. Yeah I did but those weren't exactly too helpful. Well I didn't think so anyway "

but he dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a dagger, intricately designed and for some reason he felt attached to it, as if he had been given it by someone he cared about. He also pulled out a small jewelry box and handed them to jade for her to inspect.

She looked at the dagger marveling its beautiful design, then handed it back to Harry letting him know she couldn't figure out anything by that.

Then she opened the jewelry box and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a name pendant that read 'Hermione' in cursive letters.

"Harry this could be totally a clue/b Jade murmured inspecting it. b Maybe its something you brought for your girlfriend or something" She added fingering the delicate pendant.

" I doubt it " he replied uneasily

"You never know"

"That's the point. I don't know" he muttered bitterly.

"Well its definitely a clue. Is this all you had on you"

"Yup now all we need is Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson and case will be solved"

"God you're definitely British alright with that never ending sarcasm. And a name is better than nothing "

"I wasn't being sarcastic. It was the truth. It's a name and I can't remember any names"

The thing was, this wasn't all Harry had been found with. There were something else but showing that to jade would definitely be a ticket straight to the psychiatrist unit.

* * *

Still unable to believe that she was alive, Hermione left the dining room and headed towards the kitchen where she was sure to find a relieved and shocked Raven. 

"Jane! Are you ok? What happened to your hand? Did he tell him? Merlin"

Hermione smiled at her friend's confused muddle of questions.

"I'm ok, I broke a bottle of wine by squeezing it too hard, and Draco didn't tell Voldermort about it afterall, probably because Merlin is watching over me. Either that or Draco has something worse planned"

" OMG I'm so sorry I wish there was something I could do... wait...rewind that a little. Did you say 'didn't tell? Are you fooling around with me because if you are this is not a god time or a good topic Jane"

"I'm not fooling around with you. Draco did try to tell Voldermort. He started to them kind of...changed the sentence and now they are discussing some kind of mission of Draco's"

"But why would he... "

"I don't know why he protected my identity but I think he has something worse 'planned or maybe some pod person suddenly took over Draco's body" She giggled.

" Jane its not funny" Raven replied horrified. "What if he does have something worse planned? Hmm that's hardly a matter to laugh about"

"I'm just glad I'm alive and unhurt right now...well sort of unhurt". She added looking at her hand and the blood soaked cloth that had been hastily wrapped around the cut. She untied it slowly wincing in pain.

"Here, wash it. You must be quite strong if you broke a wine bottle just by squeezing it"

"Actually it was just me being a scaredy cat that broke it"

" Whatever you say. At least you only broke a wine bottle. I probably would've done something worse"

"Such as..."

" I don't know. Pee on my pants or something"

"Gods Raven. You morbid person that's not funny either you know"

"Yeah I know. I'm just relieved that's all"

Raven washed her hands and wrapped a fresh cloth around it. It was still stinging like hell and Hermione suspected that it might infect. Glass wasn't safe to go untreated afterall.

"Yeah, me too..."

The sound of someone walking into the kitchen made them both turn around and there stood Winky with a slightly apprehensive look on her face.

"Lady Narcissa wanted Winky to tell miss that miss is to go to the stables and stark cleaning them. The stable boy is supposed to instruct the miss on what to do" The elf muttered all in one breath, turned and left abruptly.

"They have a stable boy"

"Yeah. He's one of us too. About a year older than us. Nice guy...When he's not being a sarcastic bastard anyway... I can't believe you haven't met him yet...oh yeah you spent the night in the kitchen"

Hermione sighed. She was exhausted and starved. But not enough to disobey yet.

"Well I suppose I'd better get going huh" She muttered and with a quick hug to Raven she made her way across the garden and towards the stables. If she didn't hate the people who lived here so much and her own place in the manor she would have certainly enjoyed the beautiful walkway to the stables. Never had she seen a place that complimented the natural beauty so much.

As the large and spacious set of stables came to view Hermione gasped. They were really, really huge. The place the Malfoy's horses were kept were probably bigger than the house that was shared by all nine Weaslys.

She quickened her pace and made her way around the back towards the fron of the stables and spotted a young man who she assumed was the stable boy. He stood with his back to her, grooming a gorgeous black stallion.

""Erm...excuse me"

He turned around, with a raised eyebrow and Hermione's eyes widened slightly. He had dark long hair that looked extremely unkept but suited him anyway with tanned skin, unusual yellowy green eyes and a tall lean physique he was definitely good looking. He was dressed in some tattered black baggy jeans and a T-shirt and also had a piercing in his left ear.

"Hey you must be Jane" he asked, offering her a light smile.

"Uh yea...Erm I'm supposed to clean out the stalls" She replied returning the smile.

But he pointed to the many stalls and she noticed what he meant. They were all mucked and in perfect order. "I've Already done them. I'm Nick Chiara By the way". Offering her a strong hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Nick "

"It would have been much 'nicer' to have met you somewhere other than the armpit of the universe, but what the hell. Nice to meet you too"

She laughed at his laidback description of the Malfoy household. "I think 'armpit of the universe' would be the understatement of the century for this place"She replied. "Is there anything else I can do? I was sent here by Narcis...er 'Lady Narcissa' and apparently you're supposed to instruct me on what to do"

"Hmm do you know how to groom horses"

"I can learn". She replied

He laughed. "Meaning you have no idea in hell how to groom a horse and you want me to 'instruct' you"

And before she can reply he wandered off into the stables and came out leading a beautiful brown mare and tied it loosely to a railing then picked up what looked like a soft bristled brush and handed it to her.

"It's not hard. You use the soft one to brush the forelock and face of the horse. Make sure you keep away from the eyes k? and you use the medium brush -" He handed her another one - "do the rest of the body. Keep an eye out for any blisters or anything out of the ordinary then you use some conditioner – ask me for it when you're ready – to untangle the hair and for that you use the stiff bristle brush. Got it"

Hermione nodded. That sounded easy enough.

She picked up the soft brush and approached the horse with just a little bit of apprehension. She loved horses but had yet to do anything other than ride one for a very brief period of time.

But when she started it was quite easy and the mare was as calm as could be and after a while she even started enjoying herself. This was so much better than all the cooking and cleaning.

"Stupid question, but just for the sake of making conversation how are you finding it so far here"

"Better than I expected " She replied truthfully, raising her eyes from the horse to look at Nick who was now inspecting the horses hooves carefully.

"Really? That I think as far from Raven's idea of this place as could be"

"I guess. I mean, knowing the Malfoys I thought it's be as bad as living with Voldermort. But so far I'm being proven wrong"

He looked up at the mention of Voldermort. "Wow finally someone who's not scared shitless of a name. Thank Merlin"

Hermione shrugged. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself"

"Absolutely. But I suggest you don't make the mistake of speaking his 'holy' name in front of the high king hard head senior or Junior. That could just prove your theory of life here correct"

"High King Hard Head! Couldn't suit Draco Malfoy better. Nice! But yeah. Don't you think it's strange that even Voldermorts most loyal are too afraid to say his name?"

"yeah I guess. By the way you have something against Draco Malfoy other than you being a servant in his house don't you?" He was perceptive.

"Yeah. We go way back" and at the strange look he gave her she laughed. "Not i that /i way. Eww. But we used to go to Hogwarts and lets say Draco Malfoy wasn't my best friend. He was always a cocky little ferret and he still is. Just worse" She explained while brushing the horses body carefully.

Nick laughed, looking slightly more relieved. "Sweet. Sounds like you two hit it off nicely. Beauty and the beast...or rather beauty and the ferrate. Wasn't that what you called him?"

"Yup" She nodded.

"Ah. Young love" he sounded extremely sarcastic.

"Eww. The thought alone makes me want to go drown myself" She muttered wincing " Now I see exactly what Raven meant when she said you were 'nice' when you're not being sarcastic. I think I prefer the 'nice' unsarcastic you"

"really. More than you prefer Draco Malfoy???? " He smirked leading his horse inside the stable, not giving Hermione time to reply. She really was starting to like this guy. He was actually making her laugh which was saying something while living in Malfoy residence.

After a while, he still hadn't returned. Hoping he'd have forgotten about Malfoy she finished grooming her horse and she too lead the mere inside the stables wondering what on earth Nick was doing and she found him inside re-filling the horses water bucket. He looked up when she walked in.

"You done? Put her there" HE pointed towards an empty stall and she lead the horse in and walked out then turned to face another horse in the stall in front of her.

It was a black mare but what caught her eyes was a calf that stood at the mare's side. It was a gorgeous little thing and Hermione couldn't help letting out a little squeal at the site of it.

Nick who had been watching her smirked. "Was that squeal for Dear Draco?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Can you quit it, about that Stupid cocky arrogant filthy spoiled brat of a hard headed ferrate who couldn't give a shit about anything other than himself"

"Wow Granger, your vocabulary has certainly gotten more coloureful since Hogwarts. Wonder what Potter will think of his know-it-all girlfriend swearing"

Hermione's eyes widened and she could see Nick sober up instantly, his fun lighthearted Demeanor disappearing instantly. She might be safe for the moment. But she had no idea what reason Draco had kept her a secret from Voldermort for, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of power either. If he got mad at her and did something, so be it. There was nothing for her to live for anyway.

Taking a deep breath she turned around to face Draco Malfoy's sneering face.

"Why Malfoy. Back from licking Voldermorts feat? I don't remember the oh-so-powerful Malfoy being so cocky in front of him"

His smirk widened and his gaze traveled to the makeshift bandage on her hand. "I don't remember you being so 'brave' or lippy in front of him either for all you talk of 'bravery' Granger"

She scowled. It was true. But she had a good excuse.

"Maybe so Malfoy, but I'm not the one who's supposed to be all pals with Voldermort. What do you call your self? Was it 'The Dark Lords Most Loyal or something? For some reason I'd have thought that 'status' would make you a little more relaxed around him. Seems I was proven wrong this evening. You're nothing but a big bully Malfoy, so just go screw yourself"

She couldn't believe she was swearing but around him she couldn't help it. He brought out the worst in her.

"screw myself? That's the best you could come up with? Nah I think I prefer someone of the opposite gender assisting me with that particular pleasure. But then you aren't likely to understand that kind of experience now, are you? Or did the Weasle and the Potter help you with that too? "

She could feel her cheeks redden just a touch. "Harry and Ron were my friends and just friends. But then I can't really expect you to understand what 'friendship' is can I? You never had any real friends, only two forced sidekicks from what I remember" It was perhaps a cruel thing to say and had it been anyone other than Draco Malfoy Hermione certainly would've regretted it.

He arched an eyebrow amusedly at her.

"You presume to know my life, when the only place you've seen me at was at school? That's a bit narrow minded for you isn't it? And besides we weren't discussing friendship we were discussing sex experience with Potty and Weasle"

He sounded sardonically pleasant and infuriating. Yeah Hermione wasn't very comfortable with where the conversation was going and from the warning hand Nick placed on her shoulders she knew he didn't like it either. She had almost forgotten that he was there, a shadow behind her and he edged closer to her.

"And your so-called 'experiences' with...who was it again. Slytherin slut Parkinson? I'm sure that would provide you a good insight as to what pleasure is" She snapped, then paused for a moment before continuing. "Although I'm not entirely sure she can be classed as a girl of course" She added almost as an afterthought.

It was again so childish but that was what went on between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy; Childish insults that always end up in dire consequences. But until those consequences hit them awake, their childish games would go on. But right now their situations aren't what they used to be and perhaps this time those consequences might hit one of them harder than the other.

Just as she finished the last part of her sentence she noticed Draco's lips twitch slightly, but then almost instantly went back to their stony state. Had he been about to smile? Not possible. It probably was a trick of the light.

He was about to reply when someone interrupted their conversation. Someone who had been standing in the stall next to Draco had decided to nuzzle his head with its face. It was the beautiful white stallion; Hermione had seen Draco ride the day before. And instead of replying to her comment, her turned and stroked the horse's face gently.

Draco Malfoy was actually capable of being 'gentle'?! She seemed to learn something new everyday.

She glared at him waiting for a reply when she felt Nick's hand tighten slightly. "Leave it Jane and just get on with the other Horse" He murmured to her giving her a way out. Perhaps in her situation she should have taken itinstantly. But she didn't want to. But she wasn't exactly in a position to do what she 'wanted' to do. So she nodded to him.

"I'm done with wasting my time with you ferrate" She muttered to Draco, wishing she could wipe of the satisfied look that had taken his face, but buried the urge and moved to another black Stallion. The Malfoys sure had a lot of horses.

She led the horse outside and began brushing it gently. Running her hand through the horse's silky mane she started to drift off into her own little world of thoughts. Thoughts were about the only thing she had left for herself now and that was something no one could take away from her. She could still dream of freedom couldn't she? Nick was still inside and so was Malfoy so she was out on her own.

"You're such a beautiful thing". She murmured to the horse not realizing she was actually speaking aloud. She ran the brush through its mane and the stallion turned its head and nuzzled her almost as if it understood her distress. She wrapped her arms around the horse's neck wanting to feel comforted. In times like this when she could go into her own thoughts she wished of her friends being alive. The friends that Malfoy seemed so keen on reminding her of.

"Gods, what wouldn't I give to get them back. I miss them so much" She whispered still unaware that she was speaking aloud and almost subconsciously working on the horse. "Why did I have to end up alive for god sake /b tears were starting to flow down her cheeks freely and she didn't even realize it.

There wasn't a minute in a day that her mind wondered away from her friends and family; everyone that had been robbed of their lives for no crime other than being born. She knew life was never fair but this much unfairness should never befall anyone, least of all the loving caring family and friends that she had lost to a monstrosity that cared of nothing but power.

She was so deeply divulged in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the footsteps that strode out of the stables, nor did she notice the beautiful white stallion being led outside by non other than Draco Malfoy. She didn't notice him starting to groom his own horse with a most practiced manner.

And Draco Malfoy too was in his own thoughts, although he most certainly wasn't as far gone as Hermione Granger was.

Her comment about Pansy had certainly 'almost' made him laugh, although he would never end up actually admitting that to her. But then Parkinson pretty much lived up to everything Hermione Granger had mentioned.

She always seemed to know exactly what nerve to tamper with and that pissed him off. As much as he tried to keep his composure there were sometimes just the simplest things she said, that would get him worked up and he hated her more for that ability more than the blood she was born into. He hated her with a passion that drove him to be as hurtful to her as possible.

Why had he not given her away to Lord Voldermort? Knowing Granger she was probably dieing to know but he wasn't about to give her the answer for that yet.

He looked up from Astrid, (which meant 'Star' in Greek) to see Granger who didn't even seemed to realize he was here. She had a far gone look on her face that was almost dreamy and certainly much more relaxed than what he had seen of her in the last few days. His eyes caught something else. He couldn't resist on commenting on that.

"Well, well, well the brave Gryffindor Granger is actually crying?"

Startled, and just realizing that she wasn't alone anymore she spun around to face him, her face slightly confused. But when she saw him her soft brow eyes caught fire as she glared at him.

"For someone who hates me Malfoy, you sure seem keen on conversing with me. Don't you have anything better to do? Like Maybe go lick Voldy's toes for him or something?"

He smirked. Voldy, well that wasn't something he had heard before.

"Yeah I have, but since what I want to do is none of your business and you still haven't answered my question...were you crying? Thinking of Potty and Weasle? Or was it your mudblood parents"

She glared at him, controlling the burst of anger that engulfed at him making fun of her losses. You could hardly expect anything else from him.

Then without comment she turned back to the horse and began the second stage of the grooming and started to run the brush through its body when she was yet again interrupted.

"Concentrating on your job aren't you Granger. But its more effective if you use the right brush. I don't like it when our horses groomed improperly"

Only then did she realize she had been using the soft bristled brush for the body. She swapped it and continued, doing her best to ignore him. He hadn't exactly sounded hostile with that last comment. He had sounded more amused which definitely intrigued her. Come to think of it, Hermione realized he hadn't sounded as horrible as he had done before and reminding her about Harry, Ron and her parents was pretty useless since she had never forgotten them anyway.

But the question that ran through her mind the most was what happened at lunch and she pondered if asking him would get her the reason as to why he hadn't handed her over to a fate worse than death itself. She probably wouldn't get a proper reply anyway. Well she didn't necessarily need a 'proper' reply. Any reply would be useful to provide the slightest clue to her confused mind.

Unable to hold it in any longer she turned to him and took a deep breath.

"Malfoy, why didn't you tell Voldermort who I was like you threatened to in the morning?" She blurted out quickly, her heart pounding as she hoped for an answer.

He looked up at her and met her gaze with a blankly stoic look, then simply smirked and turned back to his stallion.

She held herself in check for a while but no answer gratified her patience and she burst out with a sigh.

"God you can't even answer a simple question Malfoy. What the hell is wring with you"

"I simply don't see a point in wasting my time talking to you Granger"

She scowled at his imitation of a reply she had given to him in the morning. But she ignored it,

"Won't Voldermort be unhappy if he found out you hid something from him?"

He finished grooming his horse and mounted it with an amazing grace that surprised Hermione. He turned away from her and began to ride off, then paused and turned back.

"I'd learn to keep my mouth shut if I were you Granger. You're a slave and in no position to demand for anything and that includes answers...one of the slavery is that you should 'speak only when spoken to. I suggest you keep that in mind"

With that he rode off to the other side of the garden leaving Hermione extremely confused. wasn't he the one who had started speaking to her...and if he thought she as going to obey some dumb rule he had another thing coming.

Just as he rode off Nick came out of the stables. " "I'm sorry I couldn't help you out there. I honestly had no idea what you two were on about and he ordered me to clean Astrid's stall when he came out with him""

Hermione looked up, meeting his concerned and apologetic gaze reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Trust me this is not really new for me"

"Yeah I kind of noticed..." He paused for a moment hesitating a little. "Jane.."

"Hermione, call me Hermione…just not in front on Narcissa " She interrupted him. She never really liked her middle name.

"Ok, Hermione, When he said 'Potter' was he talking about 'Harry Potter' ?"

"Yeah he was"

"did you date Harry Potter?"

"NO! Malfoy was juts being an asshole. Harry, Ronald and I met during our first year at Hogwarts and were best friend ever since...and well now that they...well they're g-gone... " She swallowed unable to get the words out as a lump seemed to be blocking her throat.

Realizing her distress he reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

She held on to him, needing the comfort that little hug offered. Resting her cheeks on his chest she blinked away the tears and swallowed hard and spoke up in a whisper b "it's not your fault. He just keeps mentioning Harry and Ron every time he gets the chance and I just...god sometimes I wish I had died with them. What am I saying? Not sometimes all the time. Every single person I cared about is gone and I'm stuck in the house of Draco Malfoy and there's nothing I can do to help anyone and..".

His arms tightened around her "Hey, don't give up just yet. Miracles can happen you know"

It was a pile of nonsense. There was no way out of this pit, but it was an attempt to lighten her heart and she was glad of it.

She wished she could help the countless people she saw in the streets dieing of starvation. Being killed for fun; as if they were worthless bugs that had to be squished for the simple reason that they existed. She wished her family and friends were alive. Just one of them. Someone. Anyone. She wished she knew what happened to the rest of the Weaslys.

But right now she wished she could figure out what the hell was going on in her life at this very moment. She wished she could figure out the enigma that was Draco Malfoy.

But what neither she nor Nick noticed was the pair of piercing blue eyes that were fixed on them, from afar, watching them with an intensity that was startlingly fiery.

Suddenly a the white stallion he was riding surged forward and Draco Malfoy rode towards the pair, startling them apart.

"We are not keeping you here to cuddle each other, get to work" He snapped glaring at them, his eyes settling on the watery cinnamon gaze below him. Something he couldn't comprehend had triggered in his head at the site of them together like that and he didn't like that feeling….he didn't even know what it was.


	8. Chapter 8 confused

It was the end of the sixth day of Hermione's 'service', or to be more exact 'slavery' to the Malfoys and three days had passed since her 'encounter' with Voldermort. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy at all the last and Narcissa Malfoy was at home but seemed extremely touchy and anxious for some reason, which made Hermione wonder about where Draco could be, or Lucius for that matters. In fact she hadn't seen or heard anything of the minister for magic since her first day at the Malfoys and she suspected all of this had something to do with the 'mission' Voldermort had spoken to Draco of. She wondered what it was.

She was growing extremely close to Nick and Raven and every night they had made a habit of staying up for long periods of time just talking and dreaming. Their life was a nightmare but the nightmare was beginning to take a break it seems from its toll and giving them some time. There hadn't been much to do since Lady Narcissa seemed to have lost her appetite.

"Maybe he's dead" Raven piped up gleefully as Hermione cuddled up to Nick and yawned. It was midnight and no news of the two men from the Malfoy household had reached their ears.

Hermione was laying comfortably against Nick while Raven was on the other side of him and they were discussing what the this so-called-mission could be as they had done for the past couple of days. No reasonable ideas could be thought of. The war was won, Harry Potter was dead and Voldermorts power was world renowned so what was there to do?

"Raven I think if the son of the Minister for magic is dead it would've leaked out by now and besides what could kill him? The giants are with Voldermort, so are the dementors and I don't think any sensible muggle would dare and even if they did no one other than purebloods have wands...".

"You may be right, but then why else could he be away fro so long and you've seen the way Narcissa is always looking out of the window and all worried and shit"

"Maybe she's just worried about Lucius. It's not like she told you anything Raven"

"I know she didn't tell me anything. You try and come up with a better idea then Mr. oh-so-clever and observant"

Hermione sighed, deciding to finally say something that she had been thinking since the beginning of Nick and Raven's usual arguments. "Who gives a damn where Malfoy is? Do you guys seriously want that ferrate back in the house?"

Nick smirked. "we don't, but we all know you've been pinning for the return of your beloved"

Raven giggled. "Baby do you miss him a lot? Counting the days until you can be back in the arms of the ferrate?...oops I mean Draco"

"Shut it, both of you" Hermione replied. She was used to their teasing about her hatred for Malfoy. "Nick it's all your fault, now she's started as well" Hermione added punching Nick who doubled over and pretended to be 'In pain'. It was funny how small things could amuse them even in the situation they were in…

After a while the three of them fell asleep, although Hermione just dozed for a minute before she was waken again buy...what? she didn't know but she suddenly felt stuffed and it was too hot in the tiny store room. Gently lifting up Nicks hand from her shoulder and moving Ravens head away from her lap she stood up as quietly as possible and snuck out of the house, needing some fresh air.

She wondered out into the back garden, pulling the thin material of her top tightly around herself and wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm in the chilly night air.

As always when she was alone, her mind was back to thinking about her family, and not realizing where she was heading she wondered off in the direction of the stables. That was a place she liked to take refuge in, animals seemed far more understanding and tolerable. You can talk to them without getting any remarks back. It gave them an image of understanding and Hermione took comfort in that little illusion.

But what she didn't expect when she quietly headed inside was for another very familiar figure to be standing in front of the white stallion, stroking its eager face gently. Not knowing whether she should go on or just turn around and head back she stood there for a moment her mind storming with questions.

When had he returned? Where had he been? What was going on within the elite family of the wizerding society? Why was everything so secretive even when their war had been won?

She stood frozen staring at the back of his pale platinum blonde head unsure of what to do, but the decision was taken out of her hands when he spoke up suddenly.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

The tone in which he spoke startled her. He didn't sound pissed off or indifferent or even cold like he usually did but he just sounded tired. Extremely tired.

"What? you're not going to answer?" He added when he didn't get a response from her. He still hadn't turned around to look at her but continued stroking his horse. Stepping closer Hermione noticed he had an apple in his hand which he held out to the horse.

"I-I just wanted some fresh air...that's all" She replied hesitantly. "Erm...I'll...I'll just –uh- go back now, I didn't think you'd be here"

"I didn't tell you to leave, I asked you what you were doing here. You know its not a norm for people to come to the stables in the middle of the night"

"Then what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" She returned before she could stop herself, then cringed. For once he hadn't been insulting her and she had to go be clever. But then again why would she want to have a decent conversation with him anyway.

Anticipating something about her friends, she chewed her bottom lip anxiously. He didn't reply for a quite a while. Then he merely shrugged.

"I just got home and wanted to say hi to Astrid"

Surprised at his response Hermione frowned. Maybe this was someone else pretending to be Malfoy. The ferrate she knew so wouldn't have given her a civil answer. And saying 'hi' to Astrid was just strange. That implied that he cared about the horse and that defied all logic Hermione had related to the Malfoys, especially Draco Malfoy.

"You on the other hand, still haven't really answered my question. What are you doing in the stables?"

"I-I don't know...I just needed some fresh air and I just headed this way just...kind of without realizing it"

Time OUT! Was she really having a close to civil conversation with Draco Malfoy? As in the DRACO Malfoy???? This night was getting extremely strange.

"Just? You do realize that horses can panic when close-to-strangers turn up here at the middle of the night right?"

She cringed. She hadn't thought of that. "I didn't exactly think about where I was heading and besides what makes you think I would've come in here if I hadn't thought that someone else was already here?"

"Actually you answered that question with that question. You weren't thinking"

"uh I guess. Where were you the last couple of days anyway?"

He finally turned around to face her, his face sort of sardonic and amused.

"Miss me Granger?"

She rolled her eyes. Well that was definitely a Draco Malfoy type reply to a question and she didn't really expect to get an answer anyway. But since for once they weren't throwing insults at each other she thought it was worth a try.

She shrugged. "Yeah right Malfoy"

"Why else would you ask? You care that much about me?

She scowled at him. So much for 'civil conversations'. "Hardly, I was just curious. I mean I was kind of hoping you were dead and seeing you here just burst our bubble that's all"

"Oooh I'm hurt" was the slight look of hurt that passed his eyes something she imagined? Probably.

"Don't care"

He turned back to his horse and began to lead the stallion out of his stall.

"Are you trying to ride him at this time of night?"

"apparently"

"Is it safe...I mean its pretty dark"

"Booohoo I'm scared of the nighty nightey boogyman"

"stop being childish, I just meant, you might trip or something"

"I don't trip Granger. Why you care suddenly? I thought you were hoping I was dead"

"I don't care about you, I care about the horse"

"He's my horse"

"No wonder it looks like it would rather be dead"

"Shows how much you know about horses, Miss-know-it-all"

"I never said I was a know-it-all, you did"

"It's because you are"

"You just pointed out I didn't know anything about horses, that just contradicts you totally"

"See what I mean? You are a smart-ass, overly lippy, know-it-all"

"Wow I'm insulted"

"Don't be sarcastic with me Granger, I can make this a living hell for you"

"It already is Malfoy, and my name is not Granger Its Hermione"

"Hypocrite, you just called me Malfoy"

"That's only because..."

"Because what?"

"Juts—just because ok?"

"Well I don't think 'because is a valid excuse"

"I don't care what a valid excuse is!?"

"And I don't care what your name is"

"You don't care about anything or anyone other than yourself anyway"

"Why should I?"

How could he even ask that? To Hermione the answer was obvious and as much as she knew he was cold, she always believed there was something in everyone. Something good. Her gran always told her that there was something good in everyone and that people who seemed evil and cold just buried that part of them. But how on earth was she supposed to explain that to him.

"Because it matters. Because that makes people feel like there something to live for. Because every one deserves to be cared about by someone..."

He didn't say anything, but the expression in his face was a curious one. It seemed slightly confused and a little hesitant and she sighed. Why was she even 'talking' to him let alone explaining why caring is important?

"Because then maybe someone would care about you too" She added in a whisper.

The silence was deafening and the tension in the air seemed to suddenly prickle. He stroked his horse for a moment then looked up at her to meet her gaze with his own electrifying ones and there was fire in them.

"Is that what you want? Someone to care about you"

"Everyone who cared about me is dead. I'm sure you know..." She whispered softly wanting to point out who killed them, but there seemed to be a lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. Not wanting to be here anymore she tore away from the stables and ran, not realizing her hair had slapped Draco Malfoy in her haste to get away. Why she was suddenly overcome with wanting to get away she didn't know. Her bouncy golden brown curls flew wildly against the wind as she disappeared around the corner leaving him staring at thin air.

He mounted Astrid and rode off in the same direction that she had run towards. His mind reflected back to the conversation that rand clear in his mind. It was the first ever civil conversation that had been exchanged between them and he hadn't hated it. Why did he hate her anyway? Her blood? The fact that she alone stood up to him? The fact that she alone matched him in wit and intelligence? The fact that she alone had earned a respect from him, given as grudgingly as maybe.

Did he really hate her at all?

"Of course I bloody hate her. She's a mudblood" He muttered to no one. Was he trying to convince himself? Why had he (indirectly perhaps) asked her to stay when she volunteered to leave the moment she saw him?

"Because she's the only person I've actually had a close to interesting conversation with lately, even if it was only throwing insults" the thought flashed across his mind before he could stop himself.

Picking up speed suddenly he sped across the field, almost as if he wanted to run away from all those confusing thoughts and feelings she stirred inside him. It was Hermione know-it-all Granger for god sake!

A silhouette stood shelled up against the wooden wall that separated a part of the garden from the other. He slowed down, riding towards her carefully, wondering why he still perused her while he could simply turn away.

He rode towards her, noticing even in the dark that her shoulders were shaking slightly. She was crying.

When she heard him she looked up, wiping away her tears and looking slightly defeated. He didn't like that look. It stirred something foreign inside him and it wasn't the Granger he had come to know.

"Can you please for once, just leave me alone?" She muttered not meeting his gaze but turning away.

"Quite moping around Granger and saddle a horse" He grimaced slightly. What was he doing?

" Malfoy could you just….what?

"Granger, are you deaf? I told you to take a horse…you do know how to ride don't you?"

"yes but…why?"

He hesitated for a moment then smirked. b "We can catch up on old times…" /b

She scowled at him knowing he meant to throw even more insults at her and break her as much as possible. But she went into the stable and came out leading a brow mare, saddled and ready to go. She hesitated for a moment as if unsure of what she should do.

"Granger…are you planning on walking the horse or riding her….since when did you get so thick anyway?"

She scowled and mounted the horse, stumbling just slightly. It had been a while since she went riding.

Without waiting for her he lead down the path he had rode towards earlier and she followed, feeling strangely light headed and relaxed.

For a while he didn't say anything at all, to her great relief. But when they reached the gate, she was rather surprised at the fact that he pulled out his want and muttered an incantation to open it. Magic rules everything these days. Did he want her to follow him outside? As in outside the walls of the Malfoy grounds?

Hesitating just slightly she flowed him outside. She wasn't very familiar with the wizerding towns and this one was no different. He led on to a trail and after a few minutes riding she heard running water. They were close to a river of some sort.

When he reached the water he dismounted the horse with the same casual grace he had mounted with and indicated for her to do the same.

She did.

She knew there was no point in trying to runaway since he had a wand and she didn't. and unable to hold herself any longer asked the question that had been burning in her mind ever since he had refrained from telling Voldermort her true identity.

"Malfoy, what's your game? Why are you suddenly acting all nice to me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger. I'm not being nice and to answer your earlier question, I thought my father would enjoy telling Lord Voldermort about you" He responded with the most cold look she had ever seen in his face. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Then suddenly something else registered. "Lord Voldermort" She muttered her eyes widening slightly.

"What?"

"you said Lord Voldermort…that's the first time I've heard you say his name" but by the nonchalant way he had said it made it seem like this was not a first for him.

He didn't reply, but nonetheless looked just a little disturbed. He mounted his horse quite suddenly and turned to her.

"Fresh air time's over Granger"

Taking that as the end of their little trip, she mounted the horse as well and followed him back to the manor.

They both dismounted quietly, put the horses back in their stalls and started in the direction of the manor. He was too quiet. Not one daunting comment, not one insult….

"Malfoy, is something …" She started

He stopped her before she could continue. "Shut up Granger" He hissed. "Stop asking me questions and stop looking at me like that"

"Like wha…"

But he simply ignored her interruption and continued "and don't delude yourself that I'm suddenly going to turn into potty-angel and rescue you. I'm death eater. That's what I always will be"

"But I didn't say…."

"I'm a Malfoy, a pureblood and I hate you and your kind. You're just a stupid dirty blooded bitch who's lower in ranking that a house elf and I expect you to behave that way"

Why was he suddenly ranting off like that. He wasn't shouting, but the way he was whispering, the cold dispassionate look in his face was starting to make her feel completely helpless and scared. They were in the kitchen now. He finally turned to face her fully. There was fire in his blue eyes.

"That means you stop talking to me as if you're still the teachers pet Granger. There. Is. No one. To rescue you anymore! You need to get that into that bushy haired scull of yours and just learn to hold your tongue" He had pushed her up against the wall and he stared at her for a moment, almost as if he was fighting something within himself. Then backed away and turned to leave.

She started slightly, starting to let out the breath she had been holding…

Then just as suddenly as he had turned to leave, he turned back and in one easy movement the back of her head with his hand.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips capture hers in the fieriest kiss she had ever experienced. His teeth scrapped her lips making them feel raw and swollen. His strong lean frame had pushed her against the wall, his hand still pressing against the back of her neck and holding her in place and his tongue explored her mouth hungrily until she was finally gasping for air.

And he finally let go of her, turned around and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving her leaned up against the wall and still in shock of what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9 Lucius is back

I'm really sorry for not getting this in sooner guys, I was really ill all last week so I really couldn't do a lot...anyhow here's chap 9 Enjoy!

* * *

Start

He gave the wooden stick in his hand a slight wave and red sparks shot out of the end of it. It was one of things he had, had with him when he woke up. This was something he wasn't willing to share with Jane…yet. It was strange how holding it gave his a sense of…belonging? Was that the word he was looking for? But it felt like a part of him, an extension of his own hands…

But shooting red sparks was not the only thing it did. No it made things hover too. He wandered what it was. He had stayed up countless nights trying to decipher what it was and the only explanation he could come up with was magic. It had no electronic connection. Wires or batteries of any sort…in fact it looked like a stick.

Harry put it back under his pillow and turned around to face the window. It was still dark outside. He had woken up because of yet another nightmare…although the second half of the dream seemed more cheerful. There was a new face. Apart from the red headed young man he who had kept surfacing, this time it was a young woman, with curly brown hair and an intelligent face. Who was that? Was that the person he had gotten a necklace for? Was that his girlfriend? Sister?

"Nah she didn't look a thing like me" he muttered out loud. There had been a flash of a picture of all three of them too….but was it a picture? People were moving. They were all laughing together in front of some massive building.

He had to figure this out before e went crazy…

Could they be memories, or were they just dreams?

* * *

**Back to Hermione's end of things**

* * *

Was it just a dream? Had she been hallucinating? Hermione wondered as she silently began sweeping dead leaves and dirt from the massive grounds of the manor. It was her job this morning and she was sort of glad…meant that she could be alone, away from the other two to think things through. 

By the end of her job it was almost lunch time, in fact she could hear her stomach growling. She remembered having something to eat yesterday morning but that was about it. But you couldn't be spoiled for three meals a day when you were a slave and hunger wasn't new to her.

While she was walking back she made up her mind not to tell Raven about it. Malfoy had probably been drunk or something…why else would he let her out of the property and then kiss her?

She could still feel it, the sensation he caused through her…the way it had made her shiver, had she just been scared or was there something else in her feelings?

"No, I was scared" she whispered to herself.

On the other side of the house Draco Malfoy was laying on his bed, not realizing that him and the muggle born girl downstairs were thinking about the same things. Last night he had convinced himself that he had just done it to irk her, but now he wasn't so sure. Why had he done something so stupid anyway? …..well he had been tired and the mission was getting to him…yes that's why he had done it.

He had no time for stupidity right now. Everything relied on his mission. She didn't know it but she was involved, indirectly maybe but she was. And if he pulled it off right he would be the next right hand man to the dark lord. Finally he would receive the dark mark and not just a shadow of the real thing…the thought used to bring him a strange sense of exhilaration and satisfaction…but now…well now it just……

"No don't be stupid Draco" He muttered to himself shaking his head and springing out of the bed. A good long ride will clear his head. He needed it before his father got home this evening. At least the Granger problem would be over by then.

But what he didn't expect was to come face to face with her in the garden just outside the stables. It seemed she had just finished the cleaning outside, her cheeks were flushed red from the chilly morning air and her hair which was pulled back was askew in little ringlets around her face.

And as soon as she saw him she turned beet red.

Why did she have to meet him now? Why? Couldn't she just have one morning without seeing his highness…specially after what happened last night?

She started to tear her gaze away from him and continue walking but with the slightest little hesitation he cut in front of her.

"That's no way to greet your master Granger" He murmured closing in on her as she stood rooted to the spot. She could see the kitchen window from here and Raven was already there.

"I have to work Malfoy" She started to go around him, but his arms surrounded her and pulled her back; effectively she was trapped between his strong arms. "Malfoy, let me go" She hissed.

"and if I say no?" his lips were so close to her ears, it actually sent a shiver down her neck. Why did that happen every time Malfoy was near?

"I…"

"Shut up Granger and listen" He hissed in her ear. "You will keep your mouth firmly shut about what happened last night"

"Like I'd want to tell anyone anyway" She muttered rolling her eyes and trying to blush again? Why couldn't Hermione Granger keep her composure in front of Malfoy? HE was just Draco Malfoy…Not even Victor Krum had managed to make a blush this much. Not that she was ever going to let Malfoy know that…or admit it to herself.

He just laughed at that scornfully. "What, do you miss Weasley's measly little kisses?" He murmured. Now his lips were near her neck. He wasn't hissing anymore and his tone suddenly seemed less harsh. More like a teasing whisper… What was he playing at…what game was Malfoy playing in the first place? All Raven had to do was turn…

She wrenched away from him easily, realizing that his grip had loosened considerably and it didn't take a lot of energy to pull away. She scowled at him and started to walk off when his voice stopped her and made her turn back around.

"Oh and Herm….Mudblood, I thought you should know my father is coming back today" He told her with a note of satisfaction and …relief? In his voice.

She tilted her head sideways, her expression unreadable, before she rolled her eyes and stalked back off towards the kitchen leaving Draco Malfoy standing slightly shocked and her reaction, but more importantly at the fact that he had nearly referred to her by her first name. What in the world was wrong with him today?

He shook his head and hurried towards the stables. He just needed to clear his head.

Hermione forced herself to walk calmly towards into the kitchen and leant against the door to collect herself for a moment. What was Draco Malfoy doing to her?

She turned around and walked in.

"Morning, had your daily sparring session with Malfoy jr. already?"

She forced a smile in Raven's direction feeling slightly guilty about keeping secrets from the girl. But she couldn't really tell her…and especially not Nick. They would hate her.

"Sparring session…that's a bit of an understatement" She shrugged. Then she started to get the cutlery ready for the table and casually dropped the bomb. "Apparently Lucius Malfoy is going to be here today"

Raven stopped for a moment. "Wow you sound worried" she cmuttered recovering and starting to glare at Hermione. "And we still haven't thought of a way to et your out of here"

Hermione shrugged.

"If you think that Draco Malfoy is going to spare you again I seriously doubt that…he seemed in a particularly foul mood this morning when I took juice up to his bedroom" She added.

Hermione shrugged again. "It's not like there's anything we can do" She muttered taking the dishes to the large dining hall and starting to set up the table.

She just finished and was walking back when she came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

He glared at her, the sight of his spiteful glare made her seethe inside but she managed to keep her composure and tuned her face to the floor; her heart was thudding against her chest. Would he recognize her? He had never really looked at her well enough back when Harry had been alive. The few times she had come across him was when she was with Harry and the attention and rude comments had always been directed at Harry or the Weasleys.

"Get out of my way filth" He sneered grabbing her by her hair and shoving her aside as if she was nothing but a stray dog that got was in the path…no most people would be more considerate towards stray dogs, but a muggle born was lower than any other being in existence as far as these people were concerned.

Just as she was about to make her escape, he stopped, turned around with his wand in his hand and before she knew what was happened she felt herself being thrown backwards into the wall, an unbearable and inexplicable pain seizing her body. Over and over again, her body convulsed and her head throbbed as if it were about to explode, and then suddenly she felt herself being slammed back onto the floor.

"That will teach you turn your back on me; Slaves back away out of the room filth" The while man before her sneered with a cruel smirk before turning around and heading towards the table.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. It took a few moments to collect herself enough to back out of the room trying extremely hard to stop the tears threatening to slip out in the wake of the searing pain in her shoulders where she had been slammed into the wall. No doubt it would leave a bruise. And she was sure her lip was bleeding. Worse was the throbbing pain in her head that made her feel like it was about to explode.

She would much rather spend what was left of her life in the streets than in the house of her worst enemy, the reason why most of her friends were dead.

Just as she entered the kitchen, Raven turned around.

"Hey, I just realized….wait, are you ok? What happened?" Her friend quickly put down the dish of friend bacon she was holding and strode over to Hermione.

"Nothing that's not expected" Hermione replied her voice trembling as she back her tears. She couldn't keep crying over every little thing that happens. If her doubts were confirmed and Draco decide to tell his father who she was, she would have to face much, much worse.

"My God, Hermione you look like you've been beaten up…what…it was the cruciatus curse wasn't it? Lucius is back" There was fear in the girls voice when she said the last sentence. The quiver in Ravens voice alone told her that the girl had been through a lot at the hands of the elder Malfoy

Even talking caused a scorching pain to rush through her body. She had never been hurt that way before...her friends had always prevented it from happening.

Her mind flew back to an event during the war, when Bellatrix had aimed the curse at her and Harry had jumped in front of her, taking the effects of the curse instead…she shuddered at the thought of what he must have been through…she really needed to stop thinking about this or the tears gathering in her eyes would definitely start to fall.

"Herm…"

She made her voice seem much stronger than it really was. "I'll be fine…I am fine. What do you want me to do next"

"If you're sure…I just realized that I forgot to do Malfoys bedroom, but if you don't want to go in there you an serve Breakfast and I'll clean up"

"No, I'll go clean up" She really didn't want to be in the presence of Lucius Malfoy again. She'd much rather take on the younger one. Compared to his father, Draco seemed almost pleasant.

She hurried upstairs, Grabbing fresh linen from the closet and into the large bedroom on the highest floor of the house. This was the first time she was actually entering Draco's area of the house. Slightly nervous she knocked on the door to make sure that there was no one inside.

Not getting a response she pushed the door open to enter the suite which was probably bigger than the Hogwarts dormitory that was shared by all the girls of Gryffindor house.

The room was quite clean and had a certain warmth to it that the rest of the house lacked.

In front of her were a couple of sofa's with a table in the middle of a very spacious room, there were book shelves to the right and a picture of what looked like a family portrait of the three Malfoys. To the side there was a coffee table with snacks and some drinks in the middle and to the other side below the bookshelves were what looked to be a study table. She looked towards the other end of the room and noticing a door, walked into the other room which was the bedroom.

Wanting to get out before Malfoy had a chance to find her in here, she quickly changed the linen and started to dust down the room. The bedroom had carpets in it, but the other room (study/living) had a polished wooden floor that had to be mopped every day.

She took the laundry basket back downstairs, helped Raven finish off breakfast before grabbing the mop and going back into the room. Just as she shut the door behind her she heard a door click from the other end and she quickly turned around not expecting anyone to be there.

Unfortunately for her the fates seemed to be being even more unkind than usual to her. Standing before her was non other than Draco Malfoy. It looked like he just walked out of a shower, for his hair was still wet and he wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his lean muscled hips and another draped around his shoulders.

'Damn, he looks goo….wait…' Strange thoughts were running through her head as they just stared at each other for a few moments before she blinked rapidly as if to clear her head.

"Wha…what are you doing here Malfoy?!" She said out loud stupidly. What on earth was wrong with her that Malfoy should put her off her guard like that?

He wore a smirk on his face, not the usual sneering one, but more of a slightly amused smirk that edged in the lines of a smile.

"Well Granger this is my bedroom" Was all he said with a slightly arched eyebrow. "So I think I should be asking you that question….weren't you ever taught to knock" That amused tone of his voice was starting to annoy her despite the fact that he wasn't actually being nasty…for once.

"I know it's your bedroom…I was cleaning and you weren't here earlier…I just went to get the mop" She muttered hurriedly, settling her eyes firmly on his face. It was so wrong that she should be ogling at Draco Malfoy of all people but even she couldn't deny that he did look really good. She forced herself to look towards the floor instead.

"I'll just finish it and leave in a few minutes…I have to go do the dishes anyway" She continued wondering why she was telling him all that. She always did have a habit of blabbing when she was nervous and she realized she was feeling a little nervous.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Granger, move the light"

"huh?"

"Move to the light where I can see you Granger"

She blinked again. "I have to finish my work Malfoy, I have to..go do help in the kitchen"

"Yes you already said that. No move to the damned light" He emphasized on each word, speaking slowly and deliberately; she could hear the start of frustration and annoyance in his tone.

Still not understanding why he wanted her to move to the light, but not wanting to go through another situation like the one with Lucius she moved closer to him, towards the light pouring out of the window, still not looking at his face.

Not getting any response from him, she felt her gaze drag up towards his face and found him staring at her with a rather strange expression on his face. She saw him blink a few times. The right side of her face was pretty bruised and she knew her lips were swollen; she could feel it throbbing slightly.

He opened his mouth "how…" then seemed to stop himself.

"Can I get on with my work now, if you're done staring at your father's handiwork?" She snapped, anger flaring up inside suddenly. It was a mistake, she shouldn't allow her emotions to get the better of her but for some reason her emotions seemed to be too near the surface whenever Draco Malfoy was around.

Without waiting for a response she started to bend towards the ground automatically wincing as her shoulders gave her hell. But to her astonishment before she could do anything she saw the muddy foot prints and dirt disappear from the ground.

She looked up surprised; He was still there but now a wand in his hand. He had cleaned the floor magically…but why?

She stared at him trying to read something into his face. The amused expression from earlier had disappeared completely and his face was back to the stoicism that she was so used to seeing lately.

"Why did…" She began but he cut her off.

"What did you do, lip of to Lucius?" She had been fine when he saw her walk into the house just over an hour ago.

"No" She shook her head, recovering from her initial surprise. "No…I umm" What was it that he had attacked her for again…oh yes "I turned my back on him when I walked out of the room" She tried to shrug, but her shoulders were sore and too painful to move properly. She winced again hating the fact that she was showing weakness in front of Malfoy.

That strange expression she had witnessed earlier on his face was back again.

But then just as suddenly he strode over to her, and captured her face, along her jaw line, with his hands, his smoky grey/blue eyes boring into her brow ones. He turned her face to the right, looking at what would now be a bluey black bruise over one of her eyes. She stood as still as rock, her heart beating so fast she wondered if he could hear it. What was he doing?...more importantly why?

He ran a thumb along her lips, a feather-light brush against the slight soreness of them. Still staring into her eyes he leaned forward…


	10. Chapter 10 So the story unfolds

………She could hear his heart beat, his soft breath and she put up her hands almost defensively but then ended up resting her palms against the cool skin of his chest. And then it felt like she split into two different people. One side was the sensible Hermione Granger who wanted to tear away and run as far from him as possible and the other one wanted to melt into his embrace..wanted to feel the touch of his lips…and the latter won. She felt the cool touch of his lips against hers and her fingers relax against his skin.

This kiss was tender and gentle and she felt it to her core. It was like molten lava melting its way into her slowly but surely. She sighed and his lips pulled slightly away from hers and touched the side of her lips instead, then he was trailing kisses down her jaw line, along her neck…like little flickers of fire trickling along her skin..and then

And then…a loud knock sounded on the doorway and he pulled away from her fast as lightning. His face told her that even he was shocked by what he had been about to do.

"Draco, do you want to get your Father mad at you on his first day back" A hiss sounded through the door. "Hurry up and get down for Breakfast"

He scowled. "Like he needs a reason to be pissed off with me" He muttered under his breath. "Get lost Granger" the calmness that was in him before had left and was replaced by something stone cold and fiery.

She turned around and ran, not stopping until she reached the back garden and leant against the back wall of the kitchen, trying to catch her breath.

She had actually missed his warmth, the feel of him so close to her when he pulled away. How could she feel like that in the arms of her enemy? She lifted her hands and touched her lips, ran her fingers along her neck where his lips had been a moment ago. She closed her eyes wondering if it had all been a figment of her imagination. He had helped her….helped her and then kissed her. The words Draco Malfoy and 'Helped' should not, as far as she was concerned, be able to go in the same sentence and yet..

She closed her eyes trying to put things together in her head but opened them immediately as she felt a presence in front of her. Raven waving his hand in front of her face.

"That was fast, I normally take all morning to clean Malfoy Jr.'s room" Raven told her leaning against the wall next to her. Then she tilted her head her eyes narrowing at Hermione.

"Are you alright Herm…Jane? You do look flustered"

"Oh, I'm fine"

"Are you sure…" She hesitated for a minute "Did something happen with you and Malfoy again?..did the two of you have another argument? I saw Malfoy come down for breakfast, he looked like a storm cloud"

Hermione gave a feeble smile. When Raven asked if something happened again she had nearly panicked. This was why she hated to keep secrets, but there were something she wasn't ready to discuss yet. "Nothing out of the usual"

"Well…alright if you say so….anyway Nick was looking for you earlier, he went to stables you could go talk to him until breakfast is over, then we have to start clearing up and start on lunch"

It was at the mention of breakfast that Hermione realized she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast yesterday, but there was no time now. And she didn't really feel like talking to Nick right now anyway. He had a strange knack for reading people too well and she wasn't ready to put up with a quizzing session. So she decided to take a walk in the opposite direction instead.

**

* * *

**

**Harry's end of things**

Harry sat up in his bed, it was around four in the evening and he had been deep in thought about what he should do and he had just made up his mind about something. And he had to go make a phone call before he convinced himself otherwise.

Returning to his room he sat down and took the 'wooden stick' out and placed it on his bed with the rest of the things he had showed Jade earlier. But now that he looked at everything doubt was creeping back into his mind. Did he really want to share the last of the items with Jade? Would she think he was being dishonest or fooling around? Before he could delve deeper into this thought he heard the shop bell downstairs ring and Bill say 'Hello' in reply to Jade.

Too late now to ponder.

He heard her run up the stairs and opened the room door in time to see her reach the floor.

"Hey Harry, what's up? You sounded really serious on the phone"

"Hey, er… I have something to show you" He told her leading her into the room, glad he had stuffed all the junk into his cupboard in an attempt to straighten the place that morning. "You'll probably think I'm crazy or something but erm…its sort of weird" He added as she settled herself on his bed and reached out to take the 'wooden stick' he indicated with his head.

"Er Harry, I don't think you're crazy…but this is just a stick" She muttered tilting her head from one side to the other examining it. She waved it in front of his face and nothing happened. No red sparks.

"No, but it shoots red sparks….and…wait give it here" He took it from her and gave it a wave and there as usual red sparks shot out of the end of it and she literally jumped back holding up her hand.

"careful….wow how d'you do that?" She took it from him and again waved it then gave it back to him. "It doesn't do anything…how did you do that Harry?"

"I…I don't know, but it can do other stuff too" He held it up towards a hair brush on his table and it floated upwards for an instant before falling back down.

"Oh my god Harry, I think I know….I might know what this means" Jade said with a gasp before grabbing his hand and dragging him outside "Bring it with you" She told him. He shouted a quick goodbye to Bill before following her outside.

"Wait Jade, where are we going?" She literally forced him into her mini cooper before getting on to the otherside and pulling out of the driveway.

"To see someone…a friend who might be able to help you"

He was a little nervous "Are you sure you're not…you know taking me to some people in white coats or something?" He was half joking but half serious all the same.

"Oh yes Harry I'm just going to drive around someone I believe to be a maniac cuz you know I have a death wish and all"

"ah you can't blame me for asking"

She just rolled her eyes and kept on driving. "It'll take around ten minutes, wait and see"

He tried to relax but he couldn't deny that he was very excited and hopeful. Perhaps this would finally enlighten him as to his past…

After what seemed like hours, but what was only like she said 10 minutes, they pulled up in front of a rather old looking house situated away from the general neighborhood and surrounded by rather overgrown greenery and a very unkempt garden.

She got off and nodded to him. "Come on Harry! I'm sure he'll be home now…He hardly ever goes out anyway" She added almost to herself.

After a couple of knocks on the door she stood back and turned to him. "Relax Harry, he's just someone who's been living here a while. I've seen him do some stuff…"

Before she could finish the door opened rather abruptly and they came face to face with a sourly looking extremely pale man.

"What is it Miss. Jade…" He started to say in a very British accent but then saw Harry and stopped in mid sentence, blinked a few times then stared a little more before looking around outside hurriedly as if he was afraid that someone might there with a gun to attack them.

"Merlin...What are you…why?..." Then he stopped himself seeming to regain his composure and ushered them inside. "Hurry up before someone sees" He hissed finally still staring at Harry as if he'd seen a ghost.

* * *

**Back to Hermione's end of things**

She walked back down to the kitchen, after clearing or coming as close to clearing her head as possible and ashe shw was about to prepare for lunch She felt a small tug on the tattered dress he was wearing and she looked own to see a very nervous looking Winky.

"Good Morning Winky" She sounded just a little hesitant wondering what could be causing the elf to look so scared.

"Erm, Miss will not tell anyone of this, but Winky...Winky was to...What Winky means is that she has something to help miss...the bruises on miss's face" The elf was looking directly at the floor while holding up a small pot with some sort of paste in it. Hermione reached out and took, very much surprised at the elf. She wasn't sure if Winky should be helping her but not accepting it would be more insulting to the elf.

As the house elf noded and walked away she took a little bit of the balm and applied some around her eyes where the skin was blue and black wondering if it would actually work. But what proded at her thoughts more was another question; 'how did the elf manage to get a healing balm?' Servents weren't allowed such luxuries afterall...

The day went by as usual full of work and pretty much no time to themselves and now that Lucius was back in the house any 'mudblood' seen not doing work would be punished and severely.

Finally after supper and the older Malfoys ascended to bed and the cleaning was over that the servants got to let out a breath of relief at having passed the day without too much turmoil.

However just as they were about to sit down for some leftovers to make a meal out of, the bell rang from Draco Malfoy's room and everyone looked at each other before his voice rang out of thin air, ordering some hot chocolate into his room.

Everyone stood for a moment, no one actually willing to volunteer and since the other two had already started eating the only one left to take it up was Hermione. She was extremely hesitant, unsure of how to handle the situation, she couldn't ask anyone else to go, but how was she to handle herself with Malfoy? Would he bring up the incident this morning? She hoped not.

As quickly and quietly as she could she carried a small jug full of hot coco and a mug in a tray and knocked on his room door. Her heat, she thought, was beating louder than the knock she sounded and she was almost afraid that someone might hear it. The door opened, but no one was behind it, assuming it was probably magic she walked in to find Malfoy lounging on the sofa with a book in his hands.

He waved his hand towards the table in front of him without bothering to look up as she approached.

Her hands were shaking just a little as she placed the tray on the table, causing the filled up jug to slide to one side of the trey, and hit the mug causing it to fall on floor and shatter into pieces.

"Shit" she muttered out loud, without really thinking and he finally looked up upon hearing her voice.

After a moment of silence he spoke up "Granger you really are a clumsy idiot. I don't know how you manage to put one foot in front of the other without tripping yourself" was it just her. Or did his tone hold no disdain at all. It was said as if it were just a passing comment. "Clean it up and for god's sake try not to break everything else in the process"

"I'm not clums…" She started to say, but stopped herself. What was the matter with her that she really was clumsy around him? And the talking back…that was almost a habit. Something that was so normal that she didn't even have to give it moments thought before her lips spat out a comment almost of its own accord. But she had to stop herself, specially now that Lucius Malfoy was in the house.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Had he told Lucius who she was?

"Granger stop staring and just get on with it" his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she blinked and she turned around, not meeting his eyes but hurrying down the stairs to get cleaning equipment.

She hated the long flights of stairs at the Malfoy manor, climbing them a few times alone could burn a person out, specially since his room was on the top floor and she was tired as it was, not to mention extremely hungry.

But when she went upstairs what she found surprised and annoyed her.

"Malfoy, if you were planning on cleaning it up why did you wait until I went down to get all this rubbish" She hissed, turning to face him for the first time. He seemed completely absorbed by his book.

"Malfoy I'm talking to you" She was forgetting her place again.

He finally looked up at her, mild annoyance tinged with slight amusement in his expression.

"Since when did I care for what you have to say?"

"Since when did you care about anything, would be a more appropriate comment" She hissed back, her temper flaring up. That smirk appearing at the corner of his lips wasn't helping at all.

"Exactly" His nonchalant tone was annoying her even more. Why?...she had no idea.

She scowled really pissed off now. Her temper was so in the surface these days it amazed her at times. And it also made her do things she normally wouldn't even dream of.

She brushed her hand forcefully across the intact mug filled with hot chocolate now and it fell to the floor with a loud smashing sound and she turned to a very shocked looking Malfoy.

"Oops Clumsy me, You can clean that up to Malfoy" She snapped before turning towards the door, but just as she reached it, it shut with a loud thud, trapping her inside the room.

* * *

**_Can you guys guess who the man Jade took Harry to see? IT should be pretty obvious I think lol. I know not a lot happened here, but much more will happen in the next chapter I promise. Please review! _**


	11. Chapter 11 You are Harry

**Reply to reviews**: First of all thank you all so much for your support! Means a lot to me! I only replied to some of the reviews.

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx **:- _**Thanks for ALL of your reviews! love it!**_

**Parcheezie** :- **_Read on this chapter and you'll see why Hermione acts that way. She doesn't expect flowers and candy but she's extremely confused. a lot of things are going on right now and Hermione Granger is not used to taking orders...and she's shocked and confused by Draco's behaviour so she doesn't know how to behave and besides...old habits die hard lol. _**

**Elven at Heart _:- Lol nice guess, but unfortunately no...Read on and you'll find out who it is_**.

**SWeeT-LoST-SouL** :-**_ Thanks much, I do try to go over the typos when I have time but there always seem to be some that goes unnoticed..._**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Start

"Shit" She muttered out loud, coming to her senses and wondering what on earth made her do such a thing to Malfoy. He had all the power in the world right now, and she none. She was a slave! Why on earth had she behaved that way…She could kick herself right now.

It was like being in Malfoy's presence gave her a sense of being back in school, at Hogwarts and she almost always ended up forgetting her current place in society…when he was kind enough not to remind her of the status quo anyway.

After what Lucius put her through she had no desire to let the older Malfoy no who she really was and Draco Malfoy could. He had concealed her true identity so far, she knew not why but she wanted to keep it that way if she possibly could.

She turned around, but before she could actually apologize, she felt a sharp pain across her face and realized he had slapped her, and with force. Her eyes stung with tears at the unexpected pain against her already sore skin. The healing balm the elf gave her had helped, but only slightly and had yet to have full effect.

"What gave you the idea that a filthy mudblood like you can talk to me that way?" He hissed, every word dripping with as much contempt as he could muster.

Smart retorts formed in her lips, but she held them back. It wasn't her place and she should remember that…or try at least.

"I'm sorry" She forced herself to say, instead of screaming profanities at him, at the situation people like him had put her in.

She backed up towards the now, open door and out of the room and ran down to the kitchen, letting the tears flow freely down her cheek.

She stopped at the end of the corridor leading into the kitchen, and composed herself before entering it. Nick had yet to arrive for supper, she noticed as she walked in. She hadn't seen him all day. But the others were finishing off.

"You took quite a while, is everyth… Raven started to say, but Hermione cut her off.

"Everything is fine, I'll clean up, you go ahead and get some sleep Ra"

"You sure?"

"Yes, you've done much more than me today"

"Ok" The other girl was happy to oblige, for she had indeed done a lot of work and gotten very little sleep. She strode over to Hermione and gave her a quick hug. "My god Hermione your cheek's gotten worse, it looks redder…That bastard" She muttered hugging her again then sighed. "Well Good night"

"Night Raven"

She took one of the two plates still left with food in it and sat herself down on the counter. Everyone was asleep now, no one would reprimand her for sitting above her station.

She tried to stomach some food but couldn't. Her body was hungry and in much need of energy after almost two days without much to eat, but her mind refused to let any food pass without making her choke. So she put down her plate and began to lean up the few bits of uncleaned dishes left.

After the work was done she decided to go for a walk outside, and almost unconsciously made her way towards the stables. The night air was starting to get a bit too chilly for comfort and she was shivering slightly but she did not feel like going back inside just yet.

She was a good distance away from the stables when a figure jogged out of them waving at her.

"Hey Jane!" Nick was waving at her, she could make out his tall lean frame from the lamp light behind him, she smiled waving back and started to walk towards him.

"Hey, didn't think to come and see poor Nick at all today did you?" He reprimanded her. It was a wonder how he managed to keep his tone so light and appear so laid back while being a slave at the Malfoy manor. She wished she could be like him.

"Send my apologies to Nick, I had prior engagements" She replied, the first real smile of the day forming across her lips.

She neared him, walking into the light and the smile left his face. "My God, what did that SOB do to you!" He muttered staring at her.

She shrugged. That seemed to be a principle answer for most questions or comments lately. "Lucius threw a tantrum" She said with another shrug, trying to make light of it.

He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Jane….but you really need to back off a little and let them and their comments be" He told her shaking his head.

"I know…it's just that…well I always promise myself that I will keep my head down and try to survive….but whenever I see Malfoy its like all the sense just leaves me" She muttered shaking her head.

"I know it's hard"

"No, you don't know" She cut in, not meaning to be rude but trying to make him understand. "God, every time I see them, I'm seeing the people who destroyed my life. Lucius Malfoy tortured Harry and Ginny…you don't have their voices screaming in your head while you're watching them and can't do a thing" she was staring into this air, lost in her thoughts. "These are the people who tortured and killed my father while I was watching…Draco…he was there when my two best friends were killed and he makes sure to remind me about it every opportunity he gets…these people destroyed a happy Pure-blood family because they were poor! Because they didn't care about blood differences….and everytime I see them I just want to claw at them" She was shaking now, tears flowing down her cheeks and she didn't even realize it.

Nick, to his credit, didn't say a word. He knew that no words of comfort could solve this problem. He just stopped walking and pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Jane" He whispered Resting his head on top of hers and holding her tight.

……What both of them failed to notice was the dark silhouette of Draco Malfoy glaring down at them from one of the windows on the top floor and after a few moments wanished behind the dark curtains and turned back towards his study.

"Stupid little slut" He muttered, no even thinking about his comment. Hermione Granger was the most infuriating individual on earth with a stupid overly lippy mouth who seemed to be under the impression that she could get away with murder. He had been far too easy on her…he should've told Lucius, he shouldn't have let her get so forward….but then there was still some distant part of him that almost enjoyed her attitude…wanted her presence….

"Only because I'm stuck in thei bloody place twenty-four seven" He muttered trying to convince himself that the sole reason behind him putting up with her was because he lacked the company of his friends at the moment. That should change soon enough.

* * *

Harry's side of things 

The man shut the door hurridly as Harry followed Jade into the living room. It looked rather crowded and smelled of something strange; something he couldn't quite place but the atmosphere was dark and gloomy, the curtains had been pulled shut and the only light was candle light.

Harry was still standing, and looking around him when the man walked in, eying Harry with great dislike.

"What, might you be doing here Potter?" He murmured still glaring at Harry. His tone of voice was silky and poisonous and instantly Harry felt uncomfortable.

"I'…I'm sorry do I…do you know me?" He stuttered back blinking when Jade let out a little squeal and he finally realized that the man had referred to him with a name.

But the man wasn't listening to either of them. "Don't play dumb with me Potter" The man snapped not asking them to sit down.

"What are you doing here" He repeated glaring at Harry who looked helplessly at Jade.

"Erm….Mr. Snape…I told him that you might be able to help him..he er he can't remember anything" She added thinking that might be helpful.

The man's eyes narrowed and he studied Harry, his expression now completely stoic.

"You do not know who you are?" His voice had lost its harshness and now was simply cold and neutral and his dark gaze was fixed on Harry, a little suspiciously.

"No…I…er I woke up in the streets a while ago and I had this stuff with me…but they don't make a lot sense..and well Jade said you could help me, but if you can't that's ok" Harry was a little hesitant at first but then hurried with his speech. The man was making him nervous. He had a curtain of rather greasy black hair, a hooked nose and thin sneering lips and his attire was rather strange. He wore something that looked much like and old fashioned robe of some sort…like the kind lawyers wore in court (or that's what Harry thought it looked like anyway)

"Did, you at any point hear me say I can't help you?" The man still didn't sound very happy to help him. But Harry was desperate and beggars can't be choosers. He eyed Harry for a few more minutes before we spoke.

"My name is Severus Snape, you will refer to me as Professor Snape" The way he was staring at Harry was starting to make him feel a little uneasy. "And you…er didn't retain any injuries when you first woke up?"

"No…well…er I felt like I'd been beaten up inside out but I didn't have any scars" Harry responded truthfully.

"And what are these 'items' you woke up with?"

Harry hesitated a little. Showing them to a friend was one thing, but to an adult man who seemed to not be very fond of Harry was another. But after a little inner debating Harry decided that he had nothing to lose. So he brought out the dagger, the wand and the jewellery case and handed it to the man.

He looked at the dagger, a slight sneer forming in his face as if he knew exactly who it was that had given it to Harry and disliked the person immensely. Then he opened the jewellery box and his sneer widened, and finally he picked up the wand…then he indicated for Harry to take a seat.

Jade who had been sitting impatiently all this time finally spoke unable to hold her tongue any longer. "So do you know who he is or not"

The man just tsked at Jade "Your impatience Miss Harman is going to get you into trouble on day"

Then he turned to Harry. "This is a wand…I assume it has some effect when you hold it" Not waiting for harry to say anything he carried on. "I used to be a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you are Harry Potter" His second name was said with dislike. He indicated the dagger. "This was given to you by the convict Sirius Black, your late godfather and this" He held up the necklace " I believe it might be for Miss Granger…you were friends at school"

Jade gasped. "Bill called you Harry too!" She squealed, but stopped herself when the professor gave her a look.

"You are a wizard who until today was thought to be dead since the reign of Lord Vol-Voldermort"

"Volderwho?"…Harry was trying to digest the information unsure whether he should believe it or not. A wizard….but the stick had done some weird stuff…

"this is going to take a while Mr. Potter...I shall try to find an easiar way to trigger your memories. It is rather important that we do so as soon as possible"

* * *

I know this is shorter, but I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be up as soon as I can get some of my coursework finished! Please R & R 


	12. Chapter 12 “Amintiri reveni!”

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly late update but I'm back now so yay! Anyway take pity on me as I am just about easing back into the fiction writing and trying to delete all the sciency stuff from my brain!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Start

Too long had it been since Hermione Granger had some time to herself, too long to even think about anything and now that Lucius was back there seemed to be double the workload. She still didn't get how one man managed to make the house so tense…in fact everyone was always either panicked or about to breakdown at any point in time…and even the other Malfoy's seemed tense. In fact Narcissa was always shut up in her room reading, Draco was almost as tense as the staff in the household…in fact strangely enough there seemed to be an intense dislike between father and son which was surprising considering how alike the two were.

Perhaps the dislike between them had been the only reason for Draco's silence about Hermione…but the past week since Lucius arrived she had not seen Draco, to her relief, except during family meals but he kept his mouth shut during those barely speaking a word to his parents at all.

Unfortunately Lucius did not have the same disposition. In fact he had several times beaten up herself and Raven for no good reason at all…but then he didn't need a reason; it wasn't like there were any laws protecting muggle borns.

But today she wasn't to be so fortunate as to escape draco as Lucius had departed early in the morning and winky mentioned that he would not be back for a few days and as much as she hated the older Malfoy, she was dreading encounters with Draco even more. Somehow she ended up losing herself around him and his patience won't last long. And strangely enough it almost seemed as if Draco saught after her company…where ever she turned he seemed to be there.

And just as she was cleaning up after breakfast she heard the sound of familiar footsteps down the corridor. The whole of the past week Raven and Nick had been trying to drill into her enough sense to at least ignore him so deciding to follow their advice she continued to do the washing, Raven was next to her drying the dishes.

"ahem'" she heard Malfoy clearing his throat. She didn't see why he should come to the Kitchen…that's what the house elves were for..continuing with her work Hermione kept her eyes on the dishes as raven responded to him instead.

"is there anything I can do for you sir?" Hermione hated that Raven spoke to him that way…he didn't deserve the respect but she still kept her mouth shut.

"Luc…Father won't be home for lunch, mother will have hers in her study at 12:30 and I shall have mine when I send for it" he said in that contemptuously commanding tone.

"as you wish sir"

the sound of footsteps heading the opposide direction told her he had left so she looked up starting her usual rant to Raven, "the nerve of him! Goodness arrogant little bastard of a ferret …why do you keep calling him sir anyway he's just an annoying little….." she stopped in mid sentence seeing the expression on her friends face. Biting her lip as she realized she had just done something really stupid she turned to the other side and came face to face with Draco Malfoy; the expression on his face was unreadable with the exception of a slight smirk.

"Oh don't stop on my account Granger…by all means do continue" His tone sounded deadly. He was leaning against the door frame, dressed in unusual clothing. Unusual for a wizard anyway…he was in muggle jeans and a T-shirt. She blinked, swallowing the words that were at the tip of her tongue, then forcing herself to ignore him she continued with the washing up.

But he didn't seem to be in the mood to leave her be. " hmm looks like Know-it-all bucktooth Granger's finally broken, Potter and weaslby will be disappointed" as usual he had to bring up the one thing that he knew would make her breakdown. Ruthlessly he continued,…" come to think of it did Potty-face and Weasle know what a coward their little bitch was?"

"asshole" she hissed under her breath, forcing herself not to say it out loud enough for him to hear it and getting a nudge of disapproval from Raven. Scowling at her friend she put her hand back into the sopy water to find that all the dishes were down.

"Didn't quite catch that Granger" Apparently she hadn't been quite enough.

Taking a deep breath she turned around to face him. There was a wide smirk of victory plastered across his face, his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Malfoy, is your life so sad that u need to come and bother the mudbloods you hate so much? Do you seriously have no life?" he tone was like a dagger coated in honey.

That wiped the smirk off his face, she noted with satisfaction.

Raven gave her another warning nudge "jane just let it…"

But before she could finish Malfoy turned his icy gaze on her "You keep out of this filth and get on with your job, unless u want to visit the Malfoy dungeons!" he snapped with a glare before turning around and striding out of the kitchen.

"Raven don't do that again okay…I don't want you hurt because of me I can handle Malfoy"

"Hermione I don't get you…why do you keep rising to his remarks, can't you just let it go?"

Ï'm trying okay, but you have no idea what looking at that bastard does to me Raven" she shook her head tears forming in her eyes.

Raven looked at her witha strange look on her face "its weird Jane...I mean did you see the way he shouted at me for talking to you in front of him?...but when you lip off to him he just..."

"Just what Ra?" Hermione was almost afraid of the reply.

"well he seems to almost li..." before she could finish the sentense a female voice rang out of thin air.

"Jane, bring some wine to my study!"

with a sigh Hermione stood up to oblige the lady

Harry's side of things

It had been nearly a week since Harry spoke to Professor Snape and he had finally started to believe that he was in fact a wizard…but Snape refused to tell him anything else claiming that his life was too complicated to explain by words and that he, Snape, was going to look for a 'spell' to help Harry Regain his memory.

So now, he was being driven to the Professor's house by Jade.

"Hey Merlin, you nervous"

He raised and eyebrow at Jade, who had started calling him Merlin ever since she found out he was a wizard.

öf course I'm nervous…I mean I'm in a car with countess Dracula right?" he retorted with a grin. Of course when she had first told him she wasn't exactly human he had assumed she was a witch ….but finding out that she was in fact a real life vampire had been a little unnerving. But he had gotten over it, although she still refused to tell him how she survived or where she obtained blood from…he knew the sunlight didn't affect her because of a ring she wore…apparently the ring would absorb the rays of the sun and protect her from any harm and the fact that she was still a young vampire meant the sun didn't affect her as much as it would an older vampire anyway.

"ah you know what I meant…I mean you're going to find out who you are today!"

they got off the car and headed to the door which opened even before they can knock.

"well stop staring and come in" Snape with his usual politeness. Harry had noticed the man seemed entirely too bitter and seemed to dislike people in general and particularly Harry. He didn't know why but he wasn't going ask either. If the man helped him get his memory back he would be grateful.

"Well Mr. Potter, I have found a spell…it should work provided that your memory had not been altered by a wizard deliberately. I'm assuming that the loss of your memory was caused by shock…or some other spell that has nothing to do with memory loss" the man uttered without even bothering to say hello.

"Nice to see you again too Mr. Snape" Apparently Jade had also noticed the man lack in social skills.

"Miss Jade" The man finally nodded rolling his eyes at the girl. He seemed to put up with Jade more than anyone else.

"So Mr, Potter are you ready?" He pulled out a wand from his pocket and pointed it at Harry then with little swish he said the words "Amintiri reveni!"

The last thing Harry saw was a strange silver flash before he felt the world go black.

* * *

I know not a lot happened in this chapter but like I said…easing into it here so I promise the next chapter would be much more eventful! ;-) That's it for today people rate and review please! Next chapter would be up soon!


	13. Chapter 13 Memories Return

Thanks for the reviews! and Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Start**

"_So Mr, Potter are you ready?" He pulled out a wand from his pocket and pointed it at Harry then with little swish he said the words "__Amintiri reveni!" _

_The last thing Harry saw was a strange silver flash before he felt the world go black._

"Harry! Harry! Come on …Harry!" he felt someone shaking him, and a voice calling to him. No it was more than a voice..there was one that seemed to dominate but there were other voices…voices inside his head….fameliar ones.

"HARRY POTTER!! WAKE UP!"

"OW" he let out a soft moan at the sound…he suspected his ear drums might have blow.

"..I';m sure there were people on the other side of the world who didn't hear you" another voice interrupted the girl.

"Hermione?" he called wondering why her voice sounded different. He finally forced his eyes to open, ignoring the searing pain that shot through his head….and met a pair of annoyed green eyes.

"I don't know who this Hermione is…but I sure ain't her!"

He blinked a couple of times, then shut his eyes as he finally recalled what was happening…he wasn't home anymore..he was in America. And his friends were….

"Bloody hell…they're…they're gone" He whispered covering his face with his hands as the memory of his best friends face at his Dieing moment appeared in his head as if it were happening right now. "Ron…"

"Ah apparently the spell worked" a very familiar voice spoke up with a slight sneering quality to it that Harry had knew and disliked so much. He looked up to see the face of the man who had been the one thing at Hogwarts that he truly despised.

"What are you…"he started heatedly then remembered that if it wasn't for the man he would still be wondering around the street completely ignorant of his past.

He felt a tender arm around him "Come on Harry, you better get off the floor" He dragged himself off the floor and sat on the couch he was led to. "Thanks…Jade"

He blinked several times again trying to clear his head before he looked up the man, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank you Professor" he muttered towards the man, not liking the idea of being indebted to his Godfather's nemesis.

"Loosing your memory seems to have given you some better manners Potter" was the response.

Harry chose to ignore the remarks that popped into his head. No he needed to know…

"Professor Snape, what..what happened to everyone..whats happening with Voldermort?" the name sounded strange coming from his mouth after almost a year.

"In short Potter the magical world has ceased to exist as it used to"

"What do you mean?."

"Well Potter since the boy-who-lived was no more (or so believed) The dark Lord has taken over the magical community and has 'purified' It of all mud…muggleborns"

Harry's eyes widened in Shock "He killed all of them?" Hermione….

"No Potter…death would've been a far easier fate..No they are slaves to the purebloods, slaves lower than houselves"

* * *

**Hermione's side of things**

For once grateful for the interruption Hermione fled with a bottle of wine and a glass on a trey. What had Raven been about to say? That Malfoy 'liked' arguing with her? Well he certainly enjoyed insulting her…but was that what Raven meant. She shook her head before knocking once on the study door and waiting to be summoned in.

"Yes"

she walked in to find lady Malfoy seated in one of the couches in the study with a book in her hand. The lady indicated for her to place the trey on the table before her and Hermione did as she was asked.

"Well pour it then!" Narcissa snapped.

Hermione nodded and poured some wine into the glass which the lady picked up and took a sip of while Hermione stood back waiting to be dismissed. She looked around her admiring the walls that were all lined with shelves of books….this would be Hermione Granger heaven had it not been in the house of her enemy.

A while passed and Narcissa seemed to have forgotten her existence, so Hermione decided to take the risk of interrupting the lady's reading. She could be helping Raven has she been in the Kitchen.

"My Lady…is there anything else I could do for you?"

Narcissa looked up seeming to be almost startled. "What?...Am I taking up your time muggle?" The woman's voice sounded dangerous, but what startled Hermione was that she referred to her as muggle and not mudblood.

Hermione shook her head, unsure of how she should answer. The older woman stared at her for a few moments as if contemplating something.

"My Husband is holding a ball in three days time to celebrate the anniversary of the dark lords rise to power" The woman began slowly still sipping her wine. Hermione was shocked to hear that it had been a year since she had been driven to the streets…since her friends had lost their lives. She blinked away the tears and concentrated on the lady's words.

"You and the girl and the stable boy are to serve at the ball. Appropriate maids clothing has to be worn..we cannot have even slaves look unsightly in the Malfoy' household" there was sense of bitterness to her words that Hermione couldn't comprehend a reason for.

"Tomorrow you will accompany Draco to Madam Malkins where we have orderd appropriate clothing for yourself and the other girl which will be measured for you…you both look the same size…you look filthy right now" the woman added as Hermione stood in dread…accompany Draco, why her? Why not Raven? Of course she looked filthy, 24/7 in the kitchen and one set of clothing wasn't much use.

Instead of voicing those words she merely nodded to the lady and left when she was dismissed to bring the news to her friends.

* * *

**Harry's side of things**

"Slaves…"Harry whispered horrified. He knew some people thought death was the worst fat one could have, but he knew better. He knew that being a slave to the dark wizards were hell on earth to house elves and a muggleborn was lower than a house elves….

"Hermione.." he looked at the professor questioning. She hadn't been there during the final battle…he remembered clearly thanking the gods for keeping her away from that horror ..but now she could be facing something much, much worse.

"no trace of Miss Granger has been found" so they didn't even know if she was alive.

"And the rest of the Weasly's?" He could feel a pressure pushing against his chest. Everything and everyone he loved was gone and it was all his fault.

"I do not know exactly what came of them Potter…the order no longer exists since the Death of Albus…But" The man hesitated for a moment as if unsure of wheather he should disclose this information .

"But what?"

"I believe they are still alive...or some of them at least"

The last bit of news blew a gust of hope into Harry's mind.

"Er Harry, sorry to interrupt but I have to be home soon" He looked up at the sound of her voice. He had actually forgotten that she was here.

"Sorry Jade…I..yah…lets go"He stood up gathering his items into his hands then looked at Snape.

"Thank you again Professor" Harry sincerely thanked the man…if it wasn't for him he would have never had the chance to help his friends.

The man nodded. "Potter….you are planning on searching for your friends" Snape waved his hands before Harry could answer "That wasn't a question Potter, but I warn you not to do something stupid and dig yourself a deeper pit…the order is no longer here to save you" with that he shut the door behind his guests then went to the window staring outside to watch them leave.

* * *

**The next day – Malfoy Residence**

The sun was just beginning to spread its rays through the chilly spring morning and Draco Malfoy was pacing in his bedroom. He had been completely unable to sleep last night and he had no idea why.

"Ya right" he muttered scowling at his own reflection in the mirror. "You know exactly why couldn't sleep" and not only was he sleep deprived he's talking to himself. It was all thanks to that bushy haired Mudblood!...Well she's not that bushy haired anymore but still…

"Its because I'm hiding it from father that's all" he had been convincing himself that this was the only reason he kept thinking about the slave girl. He heard shuffling outside the door and hten a soft knock.

"Draco…"

"Yes mother, come in" He responded shaking the thoughts from his head.

His mother almost never slept, for as long as he can remember she had been that way and whenever he asked her why she would just smile and tell him she just didn't feel sleepy…now he had given up on asking her.

She walked in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I saw the light in your room…you're up early today"

"Couldn't sleep" he added then hesitating only for a moment he continued. "Mother do I have to take H…the mudblood with me to Diagon Alley?"

"Well how else are you going to find her cloths that fit?"

"Why would she need to have perfect clothes anyway? She's only a slave mother"

"Your father's orders Draco are that the maids be dressed decently. It would be insulting to the guests to have to look at filthy servants… I know its demeaning but we cannot send them with anyone else…they might escape"

Draco sighed giving up and nodding. "Fine…I shall leave early, perhaps the streets won't be very crowded then"

his mother nodded approvingly before she changed the subject.

"Draco dear, I was…well I had noticed you seem a little off lately..is something the matter?"

"No mother, nothing's the matter"

"And the mission…?"

"Coming along just fine mother" he hated lying to his mother, but in this he had no choice. Even she couldn't be trusted. Whatever her intensions maybe, she always gave into his father and he couldn't allow this to…

He shook his head. "I'm going to shower" he told his mother, and she stood up with still looking worried and left.

Now he had to prepare for a whole morning with Potty's girlfriend…great.

Thats it for this chapter guys...next chapter coming up soon in the mean time rate and review...tell me what you think!

tc xxx


End file.
